KuroNeko Hotel
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a bored businessman with his monotonous life. Owner of one of New York's most prestigious hotels, he wants something new in his life. Little does he know that his life and love would turn upside down because of a black cat and a black-haired stranger who invaded his apartment from nowhere. [Neko Yuuri]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

"Mila, what's my schedule for today?" Victor asks, getting up from the bed and heading toward the bathroom.

" _Victor, for God's sake, it's Sunday! Let me sleep in peace, please._ " He hears the voice of his clerk, and gets scared.

 _Today is Sunday?_ Now _I'm bored._ Like every Sunday he is.

But I have nothing to do!" He complains, clawing at the mirror in the sink.

" _Watch a movie, go for a walk with Makka, I don't know!_ " She shouts, startling him. " _Make it a date with another man, I do not know._ _It's fucking life._ "

"Alright, alright." Victor says with a sigh.

" _If you dare call me again, I'll hang up the phone,_ " she threatens, making him laugh. "You _know what, I'm going to hang up anyway._ "

"Noooooooooo!" Victor exclaims, now terrified.

" _See you tomorrow, Victor,_ " she says, hanging up the phone.

Victor, who continues to look in the mirror, lets out a sigh again.

"How I wish something exciting happened in my life." He says, shaking his head.

There is a certain saying that says: _Be careful what you wish ..._

 **~ x ~**

Victor decides to follow one of Mila's ideas. Go for a walk with his beloved standard light-brown poodle, Makkachin. After spending an hour and twenty minutes in the bathroom taking a shower and taking care of his skin and hair, Victor opens the door to his wardrobe and wears one of his favorite Armanis. Dark gray suit, vest and trousers, white social shirt and black tie. He wears a black social shoe and goes to the poodle's room.

"Makka, honey, let's go for a walk!" He says, seeing the poodle emerge from a pool of the best (and most expensive) dog food and go to him. Makkachin only licks it in his hands, unlike before, in which he attacked him with licks on his face. Victor fits the leash into her and decides to eat outside too.

Leaving the suite that is on the penthouse of his hotel, he enters the elevator and wait for it to go down to the ground floor, where he greets all his employees with respect, although he can not remember the name of any of them. In the streets he is the target of the curious looks of people, because he's wearing branded social clothing and walking with a poodle as if it were something more normal in the world.

" _Woof!_ " Makkachin steps forward, scaring him and throwing him the leash.

"Makkachin!" Victor screams, chasing after the poodle until he reaches an alley, where he sees the poodle whimpering while nudging something on the floor. "Makkachin, no, that's dirty!"

And then, he notices the presence of a big black cat, all dirty and with some injuries on his body.

"Makka, let him go and let's go home." Victor then approaches to grab the poodle, but to listen to it growl at him.

" _Meow_ ?" He listens and watches the cat look at Makkachin, and lean his muzzle against it.

Victor would find the scene touching, only if Makkachin did not invent to start licking the dirty cat.

"Maaaaaakkaaaaaa!" Victor exclaims, terrified.

" _Woof! Woof!_ " Makka barks, lying down with the cat and licking him several times.

The cat just wags its tail, pretending not to bother being licked. He lays his head on the poodle's paws, which now looks at Victor, whimpering.

"Makkachin, don't tell me you want me to take this filthy cat with us?"

The cat look him for a while, with his big golden eyes. With a sigh, the Russian businessman removes the suit and draws it to the cat, taking him in his arms.

"Okay, you win, let's take that cat home." Makkachin barks excitedly, circling him and jumping with his tail swinging.

Back at the hotel, the staff are startled to see their boss wear an Armani suit to warm a black cat. Victor just calls for the hotel vet, who is also his best friend. Christophe examines the cat, and determines that it is only malnourished and slightly injured. But as Makka licked it, she helped to cleanse the wounds. Christophe provides canned food for the cat, which he eats with great gusto.

"Awww, how beautiful!" Victor says, picking up his cell phone and taking a picture of the poodle and the cat sleeping together.

posted a photo on _**Hotel Velvet Palace**_

 _ **[Photo: Makkachin lying down, with a paw on top of the cat, which snuggles into her.]**_

Makkachin adopted a cat. They are very cute together. _**# Dog & Cat #MamaMakka #TheyreCuteTogether**_

Liked by , **Mila_Babi** and 234 other people

 **:** They're cute, I'll admit. You are not, _**#OldMan**_

 **:** Yura, you hurt me!

 **Mila_Babi: Cute** ! Very cute!

 **~ x ~**

Two days pass with the cat, which Victor decides not to give a name yet because he doesn't intend to stay with him, just eats and sleeps. Always with Makkachin next to him. Victor beaks, bemoaning the poodle's total absence in his life, but it does not matter. He now has a photo album of only two on Instagram, which have gained much more tanned than photos of himself.

There is a certain saying: _Be careful what you wish._ _Because it can become true when you least expect it._

 **...**

Victor wakes up with the muffled sound of pots and a very nice smell of food. He frowns silently, gets up from the bed, wears the pink robe with the initials of his name at the height of his left chest and opens the bedroom door.

And then he sees something strangely bizarre. A black-haired man wearing only one of his favorite shirts, singing in a language Victor does not understand and cooking breakfast. And Makkachin, who does not like strangers, is lying on the floor, watching him quietly.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" He asks, startling the other man.

Makkachin barks loudly, looking at Victor. The Russian looks at her in surprise, because she never did it.

"Ah ... Go-good morning." The man stutters nervously. "M-my name is Yu-Yuuri. I'm the b-black cat that tyou s-sir rescued d-days ago. A-and I made b-breakfas-st for you to th-thank you for helping m-e."

"What?" Victor asks, taking a good look at him.

Asian features, a little overweight body, big golden brown eyes, messy, wet black hair. He notices that the man, despite having invaded his room and invented an absurd story, begins to tremble.

"Get out of here." He orders, seeing him widen his eyes. "Do not make me say it again."

The man, who calls himself Yuuri, nods and begins to cringe into his shirt. Suddenly, to Victor's surprise, the shirt falls to the ground and from it, the black cat comes out, face and ears lowered, who approaches Makka and licks her nose, starting to mew. Makka responds louder and louder, and stands in front of the cat, as if she doesn't want him to take another step. She starts to whimper when the cat rubs her head in the poodle and licks it again. Looking at Victor, the cat mew again, as if to say good-bye and goes to the door of his apartment, which was open.

"Why is he leaving?" Mila, who had just arrived to bring Victor's coffee, asks.

"I ..." Victor says, still in shock.

"Oh my God, what a good smell!" Mila exclaims, looking at the table. "Since when do you cook?"

"I ..." He suddenly, confused.

" _Woof!_ " Makkachin barks loudly, drawing their attention.

And then, she runs out the door, scaring them.

"Mila!" Victor screams, running after the poodle.

The redhead sighs, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Victor, but my job is not to go after Poodles." She tells no one, taking advantage to give a fork at breakfast that was on the table. "Oh my God, this is so delicious, but ... Who really did it? Victor is a natural disaster in the kitchen. "

 **...**

Victor sees Makkachin sniffing the stairs and descending them. Terrified, he goes after her. Forgetting completely that she is wearing only the robe. He steps down two steps, until he listens to Makkachin barking loudly, the clattering of nails and mewling muffled. He sees Makkachin trying to scratch the door on the 17th floor, barking too loudly. With a sigh, he grabs the poodle, which violently struggles and beats.

"Makkachin, stop!" He screams, making her stop wiggling and whimpering.

With a long sigh, he looks at the door, listening to meek constants coming from the other side, but decides to turn his back and go back to his apartment.

"You're grounded, young lady." He says, going upstairs.

Makka struggles, obviously to return to that door, but Victor holds her tight. Back in his penthouse, he closes his door and finds Mila sitting at her table, eating.

"Where's my coffee?" He asks, releasing Makkachin, who runs immediately to her room.

"I spilled it in the sink." Mila responds, smiling.

"What?" He asks, surprised.

She gets up from the table, grabs him by the shoulders, and pulls him to the chair opposite her.

"Sit down and drink this." She says, putting a cup of coffee in front of him.

Confused, Victor takes a sip and is surprised.

"Delicious! You did it?" He asks, getting a look of her surprise.

"I was thinking it was you who did it, but then I remember what happened when you tried to heat some water on the stove and forgot it to go playing with Makka. Damn it, it was lucky that there was only smoke and a burned pan. Now eat that sandwich, those scrambled eggs with bacon, cheese and ham and tell me what you think. " She says, putting the plate with the items in front of it.

He eats, surprised to be tasty. He then thinks of Yuuri, who said he prepared this breakfast to thank him. Victor puts his hand on his face, now regretting the way he treated the boy.

"Victor, a couple about to get married wants to hold the wedding banquet in our main hall. They also want the main suite." Mila says, making him lift his face.

"So?" He asked, frowning.

"So, Victor, we need an extra cook in the kitchen for their banquet and the usual dinner for our guests." She says, scaring him.

"When is the wedding?" He asked, frowning.

"In three weeks, and the bride and groom want to visit as soon as possible to sample the dishes and match the menu with us, plus the wedding cake." She says, watching him panic.

"Shit!" He says, getting to his feet. "Call all the cooks you know and ask if they are available to help us."

"On it." She says, lifting her cell phone.

Victor gets ready and goes to Makkachin's room, watching her lying on the bed.

"Makka, I'm going!" He says, watching her turn her face to the look and return to the position that was.

Clearly she clung to the cat… or man. Yuuri who prepared for him a delicious breakfast. Yuuri, who apparently knows how to cook. Yuuri, who could help him right now.

And Victor made him leave.

"I'm an idiot." He speaks, listening to Makkachin barking once, as if agreeing with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of Yuuri's secrets are revealed.**

 **The story that Yuuri tell will be part of the second anniversary collection and is the past of Mechta Toshokan. Pom and Pocha are initials of PochaYuu and PomVik. Do not you know what that is? Look for images on google. They are so cute!**

 **Oh my god! I'm so happy with all the responde because of this fic. Thank you very much for all the Comments/Reviews and**

 **Kudos/Favorites. I started this with not much inspiration, mostly because I wanted something diferent from my other fics. Please check then too, if you like it.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

"Hey, Makkachin." A well-known voice calls the Poodle, who raises her head and runs across the room, falling on top of her favorite human number 1.

The Poodle barks, licking his face, which have some weird bruises.

"Hello, girl, you don't have to worry, I'm fine." Caressing behind her ear, he pushes her a little to get down on his knees and to hug her by the neck. "Thank you so much for having noticed me. If it weren't for you, I didn't even know what could happen to me."

Exactly. Makkachin's human number 1 is a black haired human who is able to turn into a cat, who calls himself Yuuri.

" _Woof!_ " She barks, circling around him. " _Woof woof woof woof woof._ "

"You know I can't stay here. your real owner even told me to get out. I'm just a simple employee of him now. Nothing more, nothing less." Yuuri says, getting to his feet.

"Yuuri, can I leave Makka with you? She was very depressed when the black kitten disappeared, but I am relieved that she is now very excited with you. " Mila Babicheva says, coming from Victor's room. "But I have to say you do a great job with her. After all, even Victor doesn't get her to obey him very much."

"It's no big deal." Yuuri says, embarrassed.

"You ... Are you still being bullied by other employees?" She asks, looking at him with concern.

"I'm just a homeless person you saw dealing with animals and decided to hire me to be one of the hotel staff." Yuuri says, looking at her seriously. "It's not fair to other employees who have education and other things necessary to work in a 5-star hotel."

"Yuuri, don't tell me you're still spending the nights on the street?" She asks and the boy shrugs. "What do you do with your salary?"

"I keep a part for my meals, some clothes when I need them, food for the animals and the rest, I donate to shelters and animal NGOs." Yuuri responds, lowering his face. "It's not like someone like me really needs that much money."

Mila opens her mouth to say something more to him, but the boy shakes his head, making her shut up. Yuuri looks at Makkachin, smiling at the standard brown Poodle.

"Lets go, girl?" He asks, hearing her bark once. "It's time to burn off all those calories your owner insists on giving you."

With one more bark, Makkachin joins him on the ride. Without putting a harness on her collar.

 **~ x ~**

Victor is bored. This is nothing new to everyone. But now, he's worried. No known cook is available to take care of a wedding banquet. According to Mila, it was the bride who insisted on holding the banquet in the hotel, because when she was there, one of the hotel staff served a delicious dish called Katsudon and requires that the same dish be served at the banquet. According to Mila, Katsudon is a typical Japanese dish.

"Makkachin is excited again." Mila comments, returning to her business. "Our animal caretaker does miracles, for sure."

"She is?" Victor asks, surprised. "I figured she'd soon forget Yuuri."

"Yuuri?" Mila asks, surprised. "What does he have to do with it? By the way, how do you know Yuuri?"

"What you mean?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Yuuri is our animal caretaker. Makkachin loves him very much." Mila speaks, looking at him with her face bent.

"What's he like?" Victor asks, getting up from the table immediately. "Asian, black hair, brown-gold eyes?"

"Yes?" She responds, frightened.

"Where is he? I need to talk to him urgently!" Victor exclaims, grabbing her arms.

"Be calm, Victor! At this time, he must be with the animals in the hotel garden!" She exclaims, and sees him run out of the office at incredible speed.

 _What the hell?"_

 **...**

Victor isted no time. He runs toward the hotel gardens, where he will surely find his savior. He arrives in the gardens gasping, looking around for the boy when he sees him surrounded by animals. Dogs, cats, birds, butterflies, hamsters. All the animals are quiet, sitting or lying around the boy, who is with closed eyes and speaking something softly.

 _'... The Silver Prince, with his partner Pom, goes in search of the true Black Prince and his mascot Pocha._ _The Black Prince who promised years ago to meet him again._ _And then Pom jumps from the shoulder of his Prince and takes him to the prison of the castle of that kingdom and there, the Silver Prince finds his beloved chained, wounded and unconscious._ _Poncha emerges, his face full of tears and starts a conversation with Pom._ _The Silver Prince goes to his beloved, who has the same face as he is on the throne at that very moment._

 _'Yuuto.'_ _He says, touching his beloved face._

 _The Black Prince wakes up and smiles._

 _'That's not my name._ _My real name is Yuu ..._ 'And Yuuri stops when the dogs begin to roar to a figure that appears in the shadows.

To Victor's surprise, all other animals take on a threatening posture for the man approaching them.

"Katsuki, are you still here? How many times do I have to say that an illiterate homeless person like you don't even deserve to wear the uniform of this hotel?" The man says sharply.

Victor looks at the Asian boy in surprise. _Illiterate? Homeless?_

"I'm at least doing a better job than you do, Durand." Yuuri says, getting to his feet.

"Don't start, Katsuki, or you'll catch up again. Was yesterday afternoon not that enough?" Victor listens and gets full of hatred.

"I didn't know that my hotel allowed such treatment among its employees." He says, approaching with both hands in his pockets and watching the man named Durand grow pale as Yuuri looks at him in surprise.

" _Woof!_ " Makka beats, and Victor swears the poodle is encouraging him to move on.

"Mr. Nikiforov, please forgive me, I did not see you around." The clerk says, nervous.

"It's not for me that you should ask for forgiveness." Victor says, approaching Yuuri. "But to him."

"I will never ..." The clerk begins, but Victor interrupts him.

"Then you can undress the uniform right here and leave."

"What ?! But ..."

"You don't get it? You're fired. Take off your uniform and leave my hotel." Victor demands, making the man named Durand retreat two steps.

"Please..."

"You are deaf?" Victor asks, picking up his cell phone, already calling his secretary.

"Mila, I'm firing an employee named Durand for physically abusing another employee of ours." Victor says, approaching the man in question.

"Who?" She asks coldly, scaring him.

"Yuuri." Victor says, surprised.

"So is he the one?" Mila says, making him frown. "Give him the phone."

Victor obeys, extending the device to him. The clerk, shaking, picks it up and puts it to his ear, beginning to talk in exasperation. Victor turns his face, looking for Yuuri and finds him in the same place as before, face down.

"Yuuri." He says, watching his shoulders shrink.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to resign ..." He begins to say, but is interrupted by the animals, who begin to protest. "Guys, I'm sorry. Please, I can't stay here any longer."

"Why not?" Victor asked, putting his hands on his waist and looking at him seriously. "Are you really a homeless?"

"Is there a problem with that?" The boy asks, and Victor realizes that this is a sensitive subject for the boy.

"Actually, I do, I think it's unacceptable for an employee to spend my nights on the streets." Victor says, taking a deep breath. "Are not our wages enough?"

"I do not care about money. As I already told Mila, I separate some food and clothes and spend the rest on pet food and donations to places that take care of them." Yuuri responds, surprising Victor. "I do not deserve to have anything else."

"Who told you that?" Victor asks, starting to feel angry because of the boy in front of him must have suffered.

"Pretty much everyone I met in my life." Yuuri responds, leaving him open-mouthed. "I don't care much. My anxiety says worse things to me."

"Yuuri, please let me help you." Victor approaches, passing by the animals that now watch him. "I need you."

"What?" The boy asks, looking at him in surprise.

"Do you remember serving a dish called Katsudon for a guest?" Victor asks, watching him frown.

"Oh." Yuuri says, finally remembering.

"She wants to have her wedding party here and she demands that the dish be served to , I know it was you who prepared the dish, I'll pay you whatever you want, but please, please help us."

"But I'm not a real cook. I just like cook or bake when I'm stressed. I don't deserve such an opportunity." Yuuri stands up, gives a long sigh, and stares at him. "But I will accept it on one condition. Donate all the money you would give me to places that care for animals."

"Do you really think I would allow you to go without receiving anything?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Lord Nikiforov, don't forget that I am a cat too, I don't care about anything." Yuuri says, rising from the seat he was sitting on.

"Then be my cat." Victor says, scaring him. "If you do not care about anything, be my cat. Not only for me, but for Makkachin too. You can do whatever you want im my suite."

Yuuri looks at the Poodle, who, hearing his name, is approaching ... Yuuri. she stands, resting her two paws on his right thigh as she looks at him with her face, bent. She's giving him the puppy eyes.

"Do you want me to live with you and your owner?" He asks for the Poodle, making Victor find it strange.

" _Woof! Woof!_ " Makkachin barks loudly, licking the boy's hand, which he caresses under her neck.

"Very well." Yuuri says, looking at Victor now. "I'll be your cat, until the wedding day."

"I wanted it to be forever, but it's a start." Victor says, watching the clerk approach.

"This is not going to end like this, Katsuki." He says, tossing the cell phone to Victor and turning away from the garden.

"I remember ordering you to remove your uniform right away." Victor interrupts him, smiling at the look of fear on his face. "And I make a point of accompanying you to your locker in the staff room, so I can take advantage of it and send a message to the other employees."

"Mr. Nikiforov ..." Yuuri says, and the silver haired man looks at him with a heart-shaped smile on his face.

"Yuuri, I leave the animals with you, but I want to see you in my office later. I now really want to talk to you more." Victor says, saying goodbye to him.

Yuuri, surprised, leaves the garden with the animals and takes them to their owners. Meanwhile, Victor and Durand, who is just in his underwear and increasingly humiliated as guests and staff stares at him, descend in the main elevator and walk to the staff's wing.

"It came to me this morning that Mister Stupid here was violently bullying one of you. I'm sorry I didn't know this before and blindly believe that nothing of this kind would happen in my hotel. Now, I wish that with Mister Stupid here, serves a lesson to what will happen to all of next time I know that things like bullying are happening here. keep in mind that this is what will happen to the attackers. You will be fired and walk through the front door of my hotel wearing only underwear." Victor states, looking at all the employees present. "Take everything that's happened, take photos and publish them on social networks if you want, as long as you tell the truth, because I will not tolerate this kind of thing in my hotel. If you have no questions, excuse me, because I'm a very busy man."

Through the silence of the staff, Victor turns his back and follows Durand, still in his underwear, to the hotel entrance. Finally, he finds himself walking quickly to his office, eager to see Yuuri again


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Notes**

 **Victor and we will get to know Yuuri better.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

Sitting in front of Victor Nikiforov makes Yuuri's anxiety increase. The owner of the hotel soon realizes that the hands of the young man in front of him are shaking and that his face is pale.

"How about a glass of water?" Victor asks, getting up from his desk.

"Please." Yuuri asks, watching him open a bottle of water and pouring the contents into two glass cups.

Victor hands the glass to him, who grabs him with both hands and drinks a little. He takes a deep breath and looks back at the Russian, who sits next to him.

"I want to ask questions, but you do not have to answer. I just want to get to know you better and help you, "Victor says, smiling. "After all you were hired without a resume or interview, according to what Mila told me."

"It's alright. I understand that I am someone peculiar to you. "Yuuri responds, holding the glass tightly.

"Hmmm, that's not okay. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me. "Victor comments, looking at him with concern.

"What if each one asks one question and the other answers. So the interview becomes a little game between the two of us. "Yuuri suggests, and smiles at the glint in his gaze.

"Good idea!" Victor exclaims excitedly. "How old are you?"

"24, I guess." Yuuri responds, taking a deep breath. "Is that you?"

"27." Victor responds, tilting his face to the right. "You are japanese?"

"Yes. I came to Detroit many years ago. "Yuuri responds, taking another sip of water. "You're Russian, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Incredible you have noticed. "Victor responds in surprise.

"Your accent is identical to Mila's and she told me she's Russian." Yuuri says, looking at him.

"Do you like cooking?" Victor asks, and surprised to see the Japanese's animated look.

"I love it. I learned from my family as a child preparing Japanese dishes. When I came here, I watched as cooks prepared the food from the windows and at times, I used kitchens at dawn to prepare and eat what I learned. I also like to observe the Food Trucks that stands in the squares. Recently I don't do that anymore, because I'm working and living on the streets." Yuuri stops talking and Victor watches his cheeks blush. "Err ... sorry. Hmm, since when do you have Makkachin? "

"I got her from my parents when I was a teenager, since I felt very alone." The Russian responds by crossing his legs. "May I ask why you do not use the money we give to you?"

"I ..." Yuuri pauses and takes a deep breath. "I've been taken from the streets several times as a cat, and was left in places like the ones I'm donating until now. That's how I know about their situation and how are the animals they care for. I don't mind missing things for myself if I can help them. "

"Yuuri, but this ... What if you got sick? Or if you get hurt?" Victor's eyes widen. "Please take more care of yourself. At least for Makkachin and the other animals! "

"Why do you care so much about me?" Yuuri asks, and drinks the rest of the water.

"Because ... I do not know why, but I feel like I do want to take care of you. Please let me help you. "Victor stands up and kneels next to Yuuri, surprising him.

"Lord Nikiforov, I ..." Yuuri begins, but Victor interrupts him by putting a finger in his mouth.

"Call me Victor, Yuuri. I am your boss, but I'm also your friend. "

"As I said before, I accept your proposal. Since I'll be your cat, I don't need anything else, so you can donate all my salary to those places. "Yuuri says, pulling a folded paper out of his pants pocket and extending it to the Russian. "Can I just ask one more question?"

"Of course." Victor gets up and takes the paper, putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Why in your room did you own a kitchen?"

"Because I wanted to." Victor answers, looking at him seriously.

"Even though I do not know how to cook?" Yuuri asks and shrinks when he realizes he's upset.

"It was Mila who told you, was not it?" The Russian pouts, to the surprise of the japanese, who holds his hands to his mouth to keep from laughing. "I knew it! It could only have been her! "

"Actually it was Makkachin." Yuuri responds, surprising the Russian.

"Can you really talk to animals?" He asks, placing both hands on the chair and bringing his face closer to the Japanese.

"Yes. It's a natural ability I have for turning into a cat. "Yuuri responds, his face red and his hand on his mouth.

"So you know why Makka does not want to be any closer to me?" Victor asks, and Yuuri nods, pushing him and getting up from his chair.

"You are using many products in the body. The smell of them combined is very strong for animals that have the pointed beacon. I can handle it, if you stay in an open place or a little away from me. "Yuuri responds, coughing a little. "Geez, why the hell do you use so many products?"

"But they are important to my body, Yuuri!" Victor whimpers, bringing his hands to his face.

"You're the one who thinks that." Yuuri responds, taking a deep breath. "Soon enough you will have irritations, rashes, wounds and all because of the products you use."

 _Okay. A little break here._ Yuuri is only saying this because he thinks the Russian knows the consequences of using so many beauty products daily. After all, this is something that everyone should know. But that does not mean he is prepared for what the Russian does not hesitate to do.

Because Victor screams. He screams so loudly that Yuuri covers his ears with his hands, the windows shake and Mila knocks the door open, frightened.

"Oh my God, Victor!" She screams, sulky. "Why the hell did you scream now? Did a strand your hair fall again? Is your forehead 1 centimeter larger? Do you have a pimple on your face again? "

A meow makes them both look at the floor, where Yuuri's clothes are on the floor. _Oh no._

"Shit, Victor! Do not scare me like that! "Mila exclaims, turning her back and slamming the door behind her.

The Russian walks over to the pile of clothes and moves it, finding the black cat shrunken, with two paws on the head and shivering. He sits on the floor and catches the cat in his arms, caressing him to try to calm him down. When he senses that Yuuri relaxes, he gets up and puts him on the chair, noticing that the cat was asleep.

"I'm an idiot." Victor says, folding his clothes and hanging them on the chair.

He lets out a sigh and goes back to work, constantly looking at the cat.

"Why do I want to have you so close to me? I don't understand. "he comments, picking up the cat in his arm and leading him to his suite.

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri wakes up and releases a long yawn. He looks around and realizes that he is lying next to Makkachin, who was asleep. He remembers what happened and gets up, stretching and exiting the room, going to the room where he finds Victor sitting with his legs on the couch reading a book.

" _Meow_?" He does, causing the Russian to lower the book and look at him in surprise, before smiling.

"Come here," Victor says, seeing the black cat blink twice. "It's all right. I want to apologize for what happened. "

Slowly, Yuuri approaches and jumps on the couch. Victor reaches out and the cat smells, noticing that the smell is different. Is less yucky. He licks the hand, and brings his face close to it, beginning to purr when the Russian strokes him from under his face, making him laugh a little.

"I'm sorry about before. I'm aware that my reaction to what you told me was exaggerated. And I forgot that you, as a cat, also have sharp hearing, "Victor says, continuing to pet the cat, who now closes his eyes. "I've always been told to be young, to be handsome and to smile, and in my head, this is necessary to survive the world today. What should I do, Yuuri? I think I need help. "

The black cat stares at him. Yuuri begins rubbing his head in Victor's hand, purring loudly. The russian smiles and lies on the couch, dozing off. Soon he feels something cold touching his cheek, and a weight on the right shoulder, where the cat lies down and falls asleep.

 **~ x ~**

Victor wakes up in his bed and soon notices that he slept in his clothes. Beside him, Makkachin is sleeping soundly. This surprises him, because it has been many months since the poodle no longer wanted to be around him and realizes that Yuuri was right to blame the scents of the beauty products he uses.

"Good morning, Makka," he says, and is happy to be licked by her.

He hugs her and gets up from the bed to the bathroom. To his surprise, the dozens of beauty products he had vanished. Only 3 are in the closet, and underneath them, a note.

 **...**

 _These are enough for you With me, you can be youself._ _\- Y_

 **...**

He washes his mouth and brushes his teeth. Soon, he finds himself in the living room, where he finds breakfast for one served at the table. In the kitchen, Yuuri is in his human form, wearing the clothes from the previous day, washing the dirty dishes and humming again. He noticed Russian looking at him and smile, blushing again.

"Good morning, Victor," he says shyly.

"Good morning, Yuuri." Victor sits down at the table, enjoying the good smell of food in front of him. "You did not prepare for you, too?"

"I am fine. I can eat cat food later. "Yuuri responds, pouring coffee for him.

At this very moment, Victor listens to Makkachin running and barking, going to Yuuri. Victor turns in his chair to enjoy their interaction.

"Good morning, Makkachin," he says, bending over and stroking her head.

" _Woof_ !" She barks, and licks it in her hand. " _Woof, woof_ !"

"I know I know. Have you given your owner a good day? "Yuuri asks, tilting his face to her.

" _Woof_ !"

"Good girl! And apparently you've eaten what I left for you, haven't you? I'll take you for a walk later then, "Yuuri says, smiling.

"Yuuri, please. Have breakfast with me. "Victor asks, nodding at the Japanese, who looks at him.

"But ..." Yuuri begins, but finds himself being interrupted by the Russian.

"Come on, Yuuri. Do not make me sit you on my lap and feed you in by myself. "Victor teases him, but is surprised to see his face turn even redder.

"No ... no need to!" Yuuri exclaims, walking out of the kitchen and walking to the chair opposite Victor's desk and sitting down.

Victor shares his breakfast with him, smiling as he sees him eating as well. Soon, Mila enters the suite.

"Victor, here's your coffee ..." She shut up to see Yuuri there and they're both eating on the table. "Well, well."

Yuuri, shyly, waves to her while chewing a toast.

"Such envy, you guys devouring descent food and I have to settle for shitty coffee." she says, sighing. "By the way, speaking of food, Jean-Jacques Leroy and his fiancée Isabela wants to come here today to discuss their wedding banquet."

Victor, who barely let out a long groan over the tasty coffee he is taking, looks down at Yuuri.

"What do you think, Yuuri? Can you redo the dish you served for the bride? "He asks, seeing the Japanese look at him seriously.

"Of course," Yuuri responds, smiling. "Since it's just a test, why don't you invite them here? So it gives a homemade feeling to the meeting and they can see what I'm preparing at the same time. If it's no problem, of course. "

"It's an interesting idea. I'm ok with it." Victor says, surprised.

"Wait a minute. Was it you who prepared the plate for the bride? And this breakfast too? "Mila asks, surprised. "Oh no. I want to eat it too."

"All right, Mila. Just because you're my cousin, "Victor says, smiling as Yuuri laughs at their drama.

Victor realizes that he is no longer bored. Is he happy. And something tells him that good things will come in the future. All because he found a black cat that has turned into a cute and breathtaking man.

 _Wait a minute..._

 _What did he just thought?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

The day set for the meeting with the newlyweds Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabela Yang arrives. Yuuri, in his cat form, wakes up on the huge bed between Makkachin and Victor and stretches, opening his mouth to give a huge yawn. He rubs his head and licks the muzzle of the poodle, waking her up as well.

"Meooow," he says, looking from her to the Russian who was still asleep.

"Woof!" Makka barks, and they both get close to his face.

Yuuri nudges him with his paw, noting that the Russian frowns but does not open his eyes. He looks at Makkachin and nods. So they both bring their faces close to his cheeks and nudge them at the same time. Victor groans, and unconsciously uses his hands to push away the brown poodle and black cat.

"Woof, woof." Makkachin barks, and Yuuri lets out a sigh.

He jump down from the bed and turns into his human form. He approaches a plastic bag, which contains clothes that he brought from where he 'lived' before and wears the black pants of his uniform. Returning to the bed, he sits down next to Victor, pulls his face close to him and pokes him in the face.

"Mr. Victor, I need you to wake up," he says, trying to be serious at seeing the Russian frowning, moaning and moving his face to escape the nudges. "Mr. Victor, please ..."

Suddenly, Yuuri is embraced by the Russian, who turns with him and forces him to lie down on the bed. Yuuri finds himself looking closely at his face, which uses his right leg to immobilize the poor man as well. With that, the sheet that covers it slides too, revealing that the Russian is completely naked behind it.

"Oh my god!" Yuuri whispers, unable to do anything but cover his face with his hands.

Makkachin decides to save Yuuri by climbing over Victor and barking loudly right into his ear. And that's how the Russian wakes up. Clutching the Japanese's body, his body completely exposed to him and his ear aching. When Victor finally realizes what's going on, he drops Yuuri and jumps out of bed.

 _What ... What did I do?Did_ _I drank again?_ _I don't believe I was able to sleep with Yuuri and I don't remember anything?_ _Oh my god, I screwed up ..._

Victor gets scared when he starts to hear laughter coming from the bed and finally realizes that Yuuri is wearing pants.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your panic attack, but we did not sleep together, Mr. Victor. Not in the way that you were thinking. "Yuuri stands up, his face still flushed, and goes to the closed bedroom door.

"Did I say it out loud?" Victor asks, covering himself with a shirt he finds nearby, completely embarrassed.

"Yes," Yuuri responds, stopping walking and watching him out of the corner of his eye. "If it's no problem, I'd like to know how we'll do about the dishes I'm supposed to serve tonight."

"Sure, let me get ready first, and then we'll talk," Victor says, hurrying to the bathroom.

Yuuri leaves the room and heads to the kitchen, beginning to prepare breakfast for the two of them and Mila. He puts dog food for Makka first, humming again as he makes the preparations and does not even imagine what Victor is doing in the shower at that moment.

 **...**

"Yuuri, what are you planning to serve tonight?" Victor asks, looking at the Japanese man sitting in front of him, drinking soup.

"Katsudon, since Miss Yang had asked. But if it is to prepare several Japanese dishes, I think it would be better to serve in small potions. "Yuuri says, licking his lips and looking at him. "Maybe I should prepare onigiris, to serve first, since it does not take much time to do. Besides, I must also need to think about the children who will come. Hmm ... "

Yuuri folds his arms and tilts his face, brow furrowed as he begins to murmur in a language Victor deduces to be Japanese. The Russian finds himself staring deeply at him and only wakes when Mila shakes him in the arm.

"Victor?" She asks, and he looks at her in surprise. "How odd to see you distracted."

"Eh?" He asks, looking from her to Yuuri in confusion.

"I don't know if Yuuri would mind cooking various dishes for many people alone." Mila says, worried. "Besides I don't think it would be nice to use the hotel kitchen at the same time as the other cooks."

"Why not?" Victor asks, frowning at her.

"Because, like that asshole, there are other officials who do not accept his presence here at the hotel." Mila answers, and Victor widens his eyes.

"But ..." He starts to say, surprised.

"I don't care about that," Yuuri interrupts, a smile on his face. "The hotel has an efficient staff enough to prepare enough food for the wedding. But I was thinking here of giving a Japanese and Russian touch to it. "

"What do you mean?" Victor asks, surprised.

"I'll prepare Katsudon at the request of Miss Yang, but I was thinking of serving as Pirozhki's filling." Victor is surprised by what he listens to, since Pirozhki is one of his favorite dishes.

"What do you need?" Victor asks excitedly.

"I was thinking of going to the market to buy ..." Yuuri begins, but the Russian rises suddenly, startling him and Mila.

"Mila, I want you to order everything Yuuri needs online. Be it ingredients, utensils, a new stove if you have to." He says, finishing the toast and the coffee. "I have an incredible idea, but I need to make some calls and find out the couple's opinion first."

"Leave it to me," Mila says, grinning at the look of Yuuri's horror.

 **~ x ~**

That afternoon, after touring with the animals in the hotel gardens, Yuuri begins to prepare onigiris and katsudon in Victor's kitchen when he realizes that the request he made with Mila has already been delivered in Victor's suite. He goes on to recall nostalgic memories of the Katsukis, their favorite owners, as the scent spreads through the kitchen.

"Woof, woof!" Makkachin barks, making him look with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Makka. I also think it smells good. "Yuuri comments, placing the onigiri wrapped in the refrigerator.

He listens to the door of the suite if it opens and freezes, after all he did not expect anyone yet.

"Holy shit," Mila moans, popping up from across the bench. "Yuuri, the smell is amazing!."

"Thank you." Yuuri laughs, noting that she and another man using the hotel clothes are carrying bags from branded stores.

"Is that ...?" He asks, curious.

"Things that Victor bought online and asked me to leave here," she says, putting everything on the couch. "See you later, Yuuri."

"Okay," he says, waving at her and watching her leave the suite.

Victor arrives some time later and like Mila, he is drooling only by the smell scattered in the apartment.

"Holy shit," he says, and Yuuri laughs in the kitchen. "Holy shit. Yuuuuuri ~~! The smell is making me hungry! "

"In a minute, Victor," Yuuri responds, concentrating on preparing Pirozhki's dough.

When he sees the bags, the Russian immediately picks them up and prepares to leave. But before…

"Yuuri, when you can, I want you to come to my room. I need your help with something. "He says and walks away without hearing an answer from the Japanese, who looks at him in surprise.

 **...**

When Yuuri puts the Pirozhkis in the oven, he drinks a full glass of cold water. And then, he goes to Victor's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Victor exclaims and he obeys, opening the door.

He gets scared to see the room completely covered in clothes and Victor, standing in the middle of it, with his right hand on his face in reflection.

"Mr. Victor?" Yuuri asks, and is startled to get a navy blue suit thrown at him by the Russian.

"Can you wear that shirt for me?" Victor asks, looking at him with a smile on his face.

Confused, Yuuri just nods. He removes the shirt from the hotel uniforms and wears the shirt, surprised to fit in comfortably.

"Hmmm." Victor approaches and with his finger moving around, asks him to turn his back.

Yuuri obeys, turning around.

"Great," the Russian says, starting to get shirts, T-shirts, pants and pajamas scattered around the room. "Here, take these."

Suddenly, he puts the clothes on the Japanese's arms.

"These clothes do not fit me anymore. Since I don't see the need to keep them, I'm giving them to you, "he says, making Yuuri's eyes widen.

"WHAT ? !" he exclaims, surprised.

"Take a shower and get ready. The bride and groom will be here soon, "Victor says, pushing him out of his room and closing the door behind him.

Yuuri looks at the clothes in his arms and lets out a sigh. After all he sees labels hanging on the top pieces. Wich means Victor lied about these clothes being used by him. Yuuri takes a shower and wears a pair of black jeans and a white short sleeved shirt.

 **~ x ~**

When the couple Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabela Yang arrive at the hotel, they met with Victor Nikifofov and his secretary, Mila Babicheva at the reception. Mila explains that the first part of the tasting will be served in the suite belonging to Victor, where they can comfortably discuss the reception. When they enter the suite and are greeted by Yuuri, Isabela looks at him in surprise.

"It's you!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Welcome. My name is Yuuri and I will be your cook tonight." Yuuri says, bowing to them. "I really hope that both of you enjoy the food I've made."

"If they're the same as the katsudon you served me months ago, then we'll definitely love it," she says, smiling at him.

"I did katsudon, yes. But I do not think it should be a dish to be served at a reception with many guests, since it should be enjoyed hot. "Yuuri says, leading them to the table. "So I decided to prepare a different katsudon. Please, sit down. "

On one side of the table, Jean-Jacques and Isabela sit down. On the other, Victor and Mila. Yuuri goes to the kitchen and returns holding with both hands a round dish full of triangular shaped rice balls.

"starting, I present them onigiris, rice balls with special seaweed and different spices inside each. Enjoy your food. "He walks away, going back to the kitchen.

Victor picks up the first ball and takes a bite, surprised by the taste. Isabela does the same, and also finds it delicious. Slowly the four talk about the reception and the banquet. Yuuri soon returns with another plate, placing him in place of the other on the table.

"I present them a 100% recipe of mine. Pirozhki with katsudon stuffing fresh out of the oven. Pirozhki is a Russian puff pastry which consists of individual-sized baked or fried buns stuffed with a variety of fillings, while katsudon is a traditional Japanese dish consisting of a bowl of rice topped with breaded pork chop, egg and other ingredients and here I serve it as a filling for the pirozhkis. Like this, the taste of katsudon is preserved by the pirozhki, and thus making it yield longer and is more easy to eat it. "

When Victor, Mila, Isabela and Jean-Jacques take the first bite, they are surprised by the delicious taste inside the pirozhki.

"Vkusno !" Victor exclaims, quickly devouring the pirozhki in his hand.

Yuuri emerges with four empty glass cups, a glass of ice, a jug of water, and another of orange juice. He smiles at the four of them, his face flushed.

"This pirozhki is incredible, Yuuri!" Mila exclaims, also devouring hers.

"Oh my God! Your katsudon is really divine, Yuuri! "Isabela exclaims, looking at him excitedly.

"Thank you so much," Yuuri responds, stepping away from them again.

"So," Victor says, making the couple and Mila look at him. "When Yuuri came up with the idea of joining katsudon with pirozhki, it came to my head that not only the food but the salon decoration could be a mixture of the two cultures. I've already got in touch with friends who are decorators, and they've agreed to the idea. "

"Oh, that's going to be interesting," Isabella says excitedly. "Maybe I can even wear those Japanese clothes that I think are pretty."

"If my Isabela approves, then you have my permission, Nikiforov," Jean-Jacques says, looking at his bride tenderly. "We are relying on you to ensure the success of our reception."

"You can leave it with me." Victor says, and sees Yuuri approaching with a plate containing ...

"To finish tonight, I serve you blini, a Russian pancake with homemade matcha ice cream, or Japanese green tea for desert. "He says, again pulling away and back into the kitchen.

Again the four of them approve the dessert. And then, to the surprise of Jean-Jacques Leroy, Victor and Mila, Isabela Yang gets up from the table and goes to the kitchen, where Yuuri is washing the dishes used by them.

"Yuuri," she says, making him freeze and look in surprise. "Teach me how to cook. Please."

"Eh?" He asks, being taken aback. "No, I can't. I'm not a cook good enough to teach anyone."

"Please!" Isabela begs, clasping her hands together at the height of her face and her eyes shining. "I promise to pay you properly."

Yuuri looks at her, biting her lower lip.

"Fine," he decides, after much thought. "But can I ask for something important?"

"Of course!" She exclaims, not realizing that Victor and JJ come up behind her to find out what's going on.

"Instead of giving me the money, could you donate it to animal welfare organizations?" He asks, with a strange fear in his eyes.

She looks at him in surprise, certainly not expecting this. She opens her mouth, but before she can answer anything, Yuuri bends forward and exclaims.

"I'm sorry," he says, scaring her. "As I thought. I can't."

"What?" She asks, confused.

"Yuuri?" "Victor ask, realizing there's something wrong.

But the young japanese man walks past them and leave the suite, quickly going into the stairs. There, he turns into a cat and hides in the clothes that are on the floor, shaking all over. He is found like that by Makka, who calls for her owner. Viktor only picks up him and the cloches, and returns with him and Makka to his suite.


	5. Chapter 5

**With the end of Bloody Ice II and Katsudon-Pirozhki, I decided to focus on Kuroneko Hotel and the anniversary collection. When I finish Kuroneko, I'll focus on Personas in My Ice Heart.**

 **Thanks for all the comments, reviews, Kudos and Favorites. I hope you enjoy the surprises I prepared for this fic.**

 **Finally, we see Phichit Chulanont here!**

 **Mentions of past rape (but not involving Yuuri or Victor.)**

 **And Victor Nikiforov finally meets Yuuri's butt.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

For Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki is still a huge mystery that the Russian wants very much to unravel. But one thing is certain. After seeing the boy looking terrified at Isabella and running away in a panic, he realizes that perhaps part of Yuuri's behavior is due to trauma. He clearly remembers that his late mother also sketched similar behavior after she was raped at the company where she worked in St. Petersburg.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Leroy and Miss Yang. Apparently Yuuri is dealing with personal issues at the moment. "He says, noting the couple does not feel bothered by Yuuri's attitude. "Mila, you could accompany them to outside of our hotel."

"Of course," she says, closing her briefcase and retreating with the couple.

"Makka," Victor says, calling for his poodle. "Find Yuuri."

With a bark, the poddle quickly leaves the room, sniffing the trail left by her favorite adult. With her paws, she begins to try to scratch the door of the stairs, where Victor ends up finding Yuuri in the form of a cat, hidden under the clothes that are crumpled on the floor. He sighs and picks up the cat and the clothes on his arm, and returns to the suite.

 **~ x ~**

When Victor wakes up, it's strange that neither Yuuri nor Makkachin is at his side. He frowns, astonished that he has easily accepted his presence in his life. In addition, there are the strange things that happen when he sees himself in the presence of his human form, which makes his heart beat hard and fill his brain with thoughts like 'He is cute', 'The color of his eyes is very pretty' and 'Nice butt'...

Victor froze, wide-eyed. For two reasons.

1 - Yuuri Katsuki is in his bathroom, crouching with his back to him completely naked, bathing with Makkachin.

2 - He is now looking at him with scared and blushing, it only means that his mouth again got him into trouble.

"For-Forgive me, mr. Nik-Nikiforov." Yuuri stutters, turning and hiding behind Makkachin.

Victor frowns, not liking Yuuri's use of his last name.

"It's okay, Yuuri. When you're done with it, meet me in my office. I want to talk to you about last night, "Victor says, scared that his nose might starts to bleed.

"I ... I'm going to get fired?" He asks, and Makka starts barking beside him, making him laugh. "I know, girl. But I do not think your owner would like you to ignore him. "

"Of course not, Yuuri! I like you too much to let it happen! "Victor exclaims, and widens his eyes as he realizes what he has said. "After all you take care of Makkachin and she likes you!"

Yuuri finds himself giggling at Victor, making him cross his arms and pout.

"Yuuri, you're hurting my feelings!"

This makes the Japanese now laugh, and Victor finds himself hiding a smile from him, relieved that he is no longer upset.

 **~ x ~**

"Hey, Makka."

 _"Woof."_

"Do you think I should tell all about myself to Mr. Victor?"

 _"Wow!_ _Woof woof. "_

 _"Tchip._ _Tchip. "_

"Oh. Good morning, Mr. Phichit, "Yuuri says, reaching out to the little hamster approaching them.

 _"Tchip tchip._ "The hamster says, being erected and placed on the shoulder. _"Tchip, tchip tchip tchip."_

"I know, but what if he does not believe me? It's happened before, and it may well happen again. "

 _"Tchip._ _Tchip tchip. "_ The hamster says, raising his paw and touching his face.

"Would you do that for me?"

 _"Tchip."_ The Hamster nods, making the Japanese smile.

"Thank you very much…"

 **~ x ~**

Victor does not know what's going on. With each passing hour, he is more anxious. He looks at his watch constantly, and can not concentrate right on the documents in front of him. He's getting more and more worried, thinking of me and a reason for Yuuri's delay. It gets to the point where he sees odd numbers while comparing the hotel's financial records.

Well, at least he's able to tell him the good news.

 **...**

"Mr. Victor," Yuuri says, after knocking on the door. "Excuse me."

"Come in, Yuuri," he says, and the Japanese, accompanied by Makkachin, obey.

Victor watches him sit in the chair in front of him. Yuuri, even with his hands shaking with anxiety, looks steadily at him.

"First of all, I'd like to let you know that the couple are continuing their plans to host the wedding banquet here." Victor begins, and sees Yuuri cheer for the news.

"Really?" He asks, breathing more calmly. "Good. I thought my attitude..."

"Not only that," Victor says, fiddling with some papers until he picks up one. "This is just a copy, but I hope that's enough proof for you."

When Yuuri picks up the paper, he sees it as a printed check for the $ 1,500 New York Animal Institute, dated today and signed by Jean-Jacques Leroy

"Wow," Yuuri says, surprised.

"She fulfilled her part," Victor says, and Yuuri looks at him seriously.

"Yes," he says, returning the paper. "Now I want to do my part. Should I go to her house? "

"No!" Victor says, scaring him. " The classes should happen in my suite. It's even better, after all, so she might surprise her fiancé. "

"Okay," Yuuri says, biting his lower lip and lowering his face a little.

 _So cute!_

 _But what the hell is happening to me?_

"Mr. Victor?" Yuuri asks, his face red.

"I ... did I do it again?" The Russian is embarrassed to see Yuuri nod. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I do not know why I'm acting like this. "

"I know why." Yuuri replied, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Victor asks, surprised.

"I know why you're acting like this. It's my fault, after all. "Yuuri says, lifting his legs and hugging them.

 _Yuuri ... Are you scared?_

"I have human DNA and feline DNA in my body. So even as a cat, I have human traits, and as a human, I have feline traits, though they are not very obvious. "Yuuri begins to explain and Victor finds himself paying attention to what is revealed to him. "As a cat, I don't usually lick myself, for example. I also know what to eat and drink. But … as a human, I am also capable of ... "

Yuuri ends the sentence with a whisper, which Victor can not hear.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I did not get it ... "Victor ends up being interrupted by Yuuri, who speaks loudly.

"Icanhaveheats."

 _I can have heats._

Before Victor could react to this, they heard knocks on the office door.

"Oh. He's here, "Yuuri says, and to Victor's surprise, he stands up and goes to the door, opening it. "Hi…"

And then, for Victor's shock, Yuuri is embraced by a dark-skinned, dark-haired boy. To his surprise, Yuuri not only accepts the hug, but also giggles with him..

"Mr. Victor this is ..." Yuuri begins, shy as he realizes he has seen it all.

"Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri's boyfriend." Pichit says, holding out his right hand to Victor.

"Phichit!" Yuuri exclaims, but is completely ignored.

Victor tries hard not to show that he is jealous of Phichit. He tries hard. But his own body betrays him, making him utter a peculiar growl that scares not only the two present, but also him.

 _But what the hell is going on?_

"Oh my God!" Phichit exclaims in surprise. "He's really compatible."

Yuuri, still looking at Victor, nods.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Victor. Phichit is just a guest of the hotel who made friends with me because he also transforms. He lied when he said he was my boyfriend. He just said that to test you. "

"Oh my God, I do not know what got into me to act like this ... What do you mean by testing me?" Victor frowns, glaring at Yuuri.

"To determine whether you are compatible or not." Phichit responds, leaving him increasingly confused.

"Compatible?"

"Yes," Yuuri says, his cheeks flushed. "Compatible to be my 'partner' and satisfy me when I get into my heat."

 _What?_

 **~x~**

Chapter final notes

 **Well ... that's it! This fic uses ABO ideas (Alpha, Beta and Omega) but only that. In the next chapter, Yuuri and Phichit explain everything to Victor.**

 **Now, a small poll**

 **A) This Fanfic should have sex scenes.**

 **B) This Fanfic shouldn't have sex scenes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I said at the end of the previous chapter, this fanfic is not Omegaverse, but I use some parts of this universe to build an important part that will be exposed in this chapter. I will use this chapter to explain this.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who left their opinion about sex scenes in AO3.**

 **I would like to thank the coffee cups, chocolate cookies and one of my cats, who stood on my chest looking at the things I wrote on my cell phone and looking at me like I said,** ** _What the fuck?_**

 **Well, this chapter has mild references to rape, Mpreg and abortion. But this time ...**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

Yuuri and Phichit sit on the ivory sofa in the office, and Victor walks up to them with glasses of water in his hand. Both accept, and the Russian sits in the same color chair next to them, also with a glass of water.

"So ..." he begins to say, drawing the two's attention to him. "Can you explain to me right what's happening to me?"

"Of course." Phichit replies, excited.

He opens the bag he carried on his shoulders and hands the Russian a black briefcase.

"This was supposed to be my thesis for college, but it was rejected by the teachers because they didn't believe in our existence. Their face when I became a Hamster was hilarious. Well ... of course it was rejected anyway, because people in charge of one of my sources discovered my intention to publish and made me not only be expelled from the University but also cancel my diploma. Today I'm just a writer who creates children's books using us as inspiration and a social networking diva along with my pulp hamsters, whom I'm proud to have taught me to use a cell phone to take pictures, apply filters and post on Instagram, but at least for such cases. "

Victor picks up the folder and opens it, reading what is written.

 **...**

 _ **Omegas**_

 _Of its existence, creation and coexistence_

 _ **By Phichit Chulanont, an Omega**_

 **...**

Victor turns the pages and starts flipping until he finds the introduction of the thesis.

 **...**

 **Introduction.**

 _It is very common to see in history books about the mythology of ancient peoples, where animals are considered to be divine beings, who begin to acquire human form to engage with normal people._ _Taking Egyptian mythology as an example, we have gods represented as animals, humans or hybrids, which made_ _**Ômegas**_ _\- beings capable of changing their form between humans and animals - to be considered representatives of the gods._ _That's right._ _According to historical records of_ _**the Roman National Library Crispino**_ _, whose access was only allowed after proof by DNA that I am_ _**Omega**_ _, all the pharaohs of the ancient Egyptian were_ _**Ômegas**_ _that in sacred rituals, transformed into animals to receive the blessing of the gods._ _Cool, isn't it?_ _Yes, I also think so._

 _Nowadays, the presence of_ _**Ômegas**_ _in the society is subject of skepticism and fear by the 'normal' people._ _Many times,_ _**Ômegas**_ _are abandoned when they are discovered, or even considered aberrations and oppressed for being what they are, and with that, they end up isolating themselves or even hiding one of their forms._

 _Do you know the vampires, werewolves, mermaids and other beings that are part of folklore and modern culture?_ _Yes, they were inspired by encounters with_ _**Ômegas**_ _that accidentally turned into the presence of normal people._

 _The term_ _**Omega**_ _is based on the twenty-fourth letter of the Roman alphabet._ _After all the earliest historical records of the presence of Omega in civilizations were left by the Romans of antiquity - records sealed by_ _**the Roman National Library Crispino**_ _and guarded by the twins Ômegas M. and S. Crispinos._ _It is not known what led to the use of such a term as an appropriate definition for transformers, and the reason for not getting a new designation over time._

 _This thesis ..._

 **...**

"Go to page 8. It's the most important part for now," Phichit says, noting that Victor had just read the introduction.

The Russian nods and flips to the indicated page.

 **...**

 **Page 08 - Omegas**

 _Humans capable of turning into animals?_ _Animals capable of turning into humans?_ _The only thing known is that in the body of an_ _**Omega**_ _, there is the presence of human DNA and the animal to which it transforms._ _Moreover, in both forms, it is possible to find distinct traits belonging to both the unique forms and traits that distinguish_ _**Omegas**_ _from normal humans._ _The distinct traits can range from_ _**Omega**_ _to_ _**Omega**_ _, so they will not be touched here, other than the unique traits ..._

 **1 - Communication.**

 _In both forms, an_ _**Omega**_ _is able to understand and be understood by other animals._ _The reason is not well known, but it is believed that this is one of the reasons that_ _**Omega**_ _was treated as divine messengers in ancient times._

 **2 - Senses.**

 _It is common knowledge of animals that have sharp senses._ _In_ _**Ômegas**_ _, the situation is no different._ _**Omegas**_ _, in their animal form, have the same senses as normal animals._ _In their human form, the intensity of the senses is cut in half, but even so, they are considered superior to normal humans._ _In addition, they are also color-blind, ambidextrous and very sensitive to light, noises, smells and taste._ _Some are also able to see in the dark because of the animal DNA it carries._

 **3 - Scent / Odor.**

 _Each_ _**Omega**_ _has a distinct_ _ **Scent**_ _that allows the recognition by another_ _**Omega**_ _and humans that become compatible companions and connected with an_ _**Omega**_ _(subjects that will be treated soon)._ _In addition, when there is a physical, mental or hormonal change, the_ _ **Scent**_ _of an_ _**Omega**_ _also undergoes changes and with that, it becomes possible to detect the change by others around._

 **4 - Fertile Period.**

 _Like with animals,_ _**Ômegas**_ _have a fertile period, also called_ _**Heats**_ _._ _This period, divided into three parts -_ _**Pre-Heat, Heat and Post-Heat**_ _\- is characterized by a change in_ _**Omega's**_ _odor_ _, sudden mood swings, the need to have a compatible partner on its side and especially the strong sexual desire that affects you._ _A fertile period may last on average 7 days each -_ _**2 for the Pre-Heat, 3 for the Heat and 2 for the Post-Heat**_ _\- and may have an interval of 4 to 6 months, since the influence of human DNA is also present on here._ _And this fertile period only happens because_ _**Ômegas**_ _are able to get pregnant ..._

 **...**

 _WHAT?!_

"Continue reading, please." Phichit asks, and Victor notices that he holds Yuuri's hand, which has his face down and hiding it in his raised legs.

Victor, looking back at Phichit, and reads after seeing him open a smile.

 **...**

 **5 - Gestation.**

 _Omegas of both sexes are able to generate within themselves_ _**other Ômegas**_ _carrying the same animal DNA, in a period that varies depending on the animal DNA._ _In addition, an_ _**Omega**_ _acquires what we call_ _**'Protective Instinct**_ _', which consists of a great desire to protect their '_ _**Pulps**_ _' and adopt '_ _**Pulps**_ _' are unable to be with their '_ _**Mamas**_ _'._ _An Omega also has the need to create '_ _**nests**_ _' in their most comfortable habitat to ensure the comfort of him and his family._ _Its scent undergoes a small change to indicate the situation to other_ _**Ômegas**_ _and their companions._ _Because of human DNA,_ _**Ômegas**_ _are able to generate 1 to 3 'pups' per gestation, and in the fertile time with their_ _**Compatible Human**_ _, the likelihood of having twins or triplets is greater._ _**Ômegas**_ _are also able to impregnate normal humans if they are in fertile time and with this to acquire the_ _**Protective Instinct**_ _, but without an_ _**Alpha**_ _to guarantee their safety, this Instinct can become something worrisome, since the_ _**Omega**_ _will do everything to ensure the health of other '_ _**Pulps**_ _' for his own._

 **6- Adoption.**

 _The_ _**Adoption**_ _process_ _happens when an_ _**Omega**_ _with_ _**Protective Instinct**_ _encounters an_ _abandoned_ _**Omega Pulps**_ _._ _In this type of situation, the_ _**Omega-Mother**_ _in the form of animal lies on the ground aside and shakes its tail with her face raised waiting for the approach of the_ _**Omega Pulps**_ _in animal form or when they are in its human form, call it as_ _**Mama**_ _._ _When the_ _**Pulps**_ _agrees to be adopted, the_ _**Omega Mother**_ _instinctively marks and takes care of them as if they are his from the beginning.._

 **7 - Compatibility.**

 _Every_ _**Omega**_ _has a human who will become compatible with it._ _This human, who when awakened completely is called_ _**Alpha**_ _, goes through a period of adaptation, which consists of the appreciation of the_ _**Omega**_ _, strong instinct for protection, physical, mental and sexual desire for the_ _**Omega**_ _, behavioral changes because of the_ _**Omega**_ _, the growling ability for anyone can be a threat to_ _**Omega**_ _, enhancement of smell, automatic distinction by other_ _**Omega,**_ _and the desire to create a bond by marking the_ _ **Omega**_ _with a bite on the back of their neck._ _Each_ _**Alpha**_ _also has a scent that can also be perceived by other_ _**Alphas**_ _and be influenced by their feelings._ _This scent is also used to mark an_ _**Omega**_ _and soothe them in difficult times._ _**Alphas**_ _not yet marked by an_ _**Omega**_ _can be influenced by other_ _**unmarked**_ _**Omega**_ **s** _that are in_ _**Heat**_ _period._ _**Alphas**_ _in full conscience can deal with this sort of thing._ _But, if an_ _**Alpha**_ _is drunk or drugged, he is unable to prevent any kind of breakthrough that this situation might be brought to him._

 **8 - Mark.**

Like in a human marriage where the bride and groom exchange vows and rings, an **Alpha** marking an **Omega** signifies a bond between the two for a long time. A link, to be held by those involved, can only be undone if one of them is distant from the other and the time it takes for the bond to be undone depends on the intensity of the feeling that both have one another.

 **9 - False-Positive Alphas.**

 _These types of_ _**Alphas**_ _happen when they, even though they have not found their_ _**Ômegas**_ _and are awakened completely, are able to use_ _**Alphas**_ _instincts_ _when they encounter a_ _problem_ _**Omega**_ _._ _The main instinct observed is that of help, where the future_ _**Alpha**_ _will use possible means to help the needy_ _**Omega**_ _._ _It is also common for two_ _**False-Positive Alphas**_ _not to get along if they spend a lot of time together._

 **10 - Droping Feelings.**

 _ **Omegas**_ _express their sadness in a peculiar way, and at the same time, it can end up becoming something tragic._ _The '_ _**Drop**_ _' has 10 stages divided into 3 phases:_ _**Silence (Initial Stages: Doubt, Pain, Fear, Abandonment, Solitude);**_ _**Amnesia (Intermediate stages: Forgetfulness, Perdition, Void, Desistance) and Death (Final Stage)**_ _._ _An_ _**Omega**_ _in the state of_ _**Solitude**_ _becomes incapable of transforming into his human form._ _This state is also called_ _**Depression**_ _because of the similarities it has with human depression._ _And an_ _**Omega**_ _in_ _ **Desistance**_ _decides to leave his home to finally be able to die and not bother his_ _**Alpha**_ _, even if it results in something even worse..._

 **...**

"This ... this is unbelievable," Victor says, noting that Yuuri shivers at this and refuses to lift his head. "Can I keep this and read it more carefully?"

"I made this copy for Yuuri, so when it's over, hand it over to him." Phichit says, seriously.

"Very well," Victor says, focusing on Yuuri. "I'm sorry, but could you leave us alone? I'd like to ask some things for Yuuri. "

Phichit looks from him to Yuuri, and lets out a sigh.

"Very well. You must have this conversation. But let me give you a warning, Nikiforov. If you dare to hurt my friend, I will spare no effort to destroy all that you have. I can be an Omega, but I only have to leave a single criticism on my Instagram and my followers will do the rest for me. "Phichit completes using the back of his hand to pull his hair out of his face, rising from his chair and parading to the office door opening it and leaving it.

Victor watches everything with wide eyes and open mouth. He then looks back at Yuuri, brings his hand to his mouth to try not to laugh, but ends up failing. Seeing himself infected by him, the Russian also finds himself laughing. They both looked at each other, already calming, until they were silent. Victor looks at the thesis in his hands and takes a deep breath.

"So, I'm becoming an Alpha?" He asks, glaring at Yuuri. "Your Alpha."

"Yes," he replied, biting his lips. "I didn't think I would find anyone who was compatible with me, much less did not believe it was you. But when you started showing signs, I was surprised ... and happy. "

"And Mila is a False-Positive Alpha." Victor comments, seeing Yuuri nod.

"Yes. I've met others False-Positive before, but their instincts did not compare with hers. Maybe ... It's because she's your cousin, "Yuuri says, with a shy smile on his face.

Victor opens the thesis and re-read the topic that talks about gestation. _Does…_

"You must have noticed. Of course you must have noticed. "Yuuri says, making Victor look up in surprised at the sight of him shedding tears. "Someone took advantage of me when I was in a heat two years ago. I got pregnant, but I did not get a chance to give birth. I'm sorry…"

Yuuri's sobs make Victor shed a tear as well. He gets up, goes to the Japanese - _the Omega_ \- and picks him up in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, Yuuri. I'm sorry that you've been through something so scary, "Victor says, feeling himself embraced by him.

 _I like you, Yuuri._

Victor realizes it's true. He had never felt anything so strong for anyone before. In fact, he finds himself passing through the things found in Phichit's thesis. He is Yuuri's Alpha. He is compatible with Yuuri.

Instinctively, he pulls the face from Yuuri's neck, which does the same with his. He listens and feels the vibration that echoes in the skin of the Omega, smiling for knowing that Yuuri is purring, a characteristic identical to Chris's cat when he is happy. He begins to smell a sweet and light scent and breathes deeply, also feeling his nose doing the same..

"Thank God you don't wear so many skin products anymore," Yuuri says, teasing him and making him laugh. "I wouldn't be able to smell you."

"Hm," Victor says, reflecting on what he has read. "Shall we go back to the suite?"

Yuuri looks at him as if expecting him to say something else. But he turns away from Victor and takes his right hand with his left.

"Let's go. Makka must be waiting for us. "He smiles, tilting his face slightly.

At that moment, Victor realizes that yes. _He really likes Yuuri._

"I like you too," Yuuri says, moving closer and kissing him on the cheek.

Victor sees himself in Paradise, no longer caring about his treacherous mouth. With a very handsome angel at his side. An angel that he will do everything to protect. An angel who can teach you what it really is to Love and Live.


	7. Chapter 7

**First dance, First kiss and a surprise !**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

Victor wakes up with the delicious smell of food. Food prepared by Yuuri. He sees himself with a broad smile on his lips, and gets up from the bed. He gets ready for a new day's work, and goes into the living room and finds Yuuri again humming a song as he prepares breakfast. But not only that. He's moving his body like he's dancing. Suddenly, he notices that Yuuri has a cute blush in his cheeks and ears, and he reaches out to him.

"Good morning, Yuuri," Victor says, taking his hand and putting the other around his waist.

"Good morning, Victor." Yuuri smiles sheepishly and gets very happy when he realize that Yuuri has only used his name.

Together, they start dancing right there in the kitchen. A slow and simple dance, due to the little space to get around. Two bodies together, dancing in harmony as the two stare. Light blue eyes set in dark golden-brown eyes before descending to Yuuri's rosy lips, which slides his right hand down his left chest and shoulder before going to the back of Victor's neck.

"I want to kiss you," Victor says, and they both stop dancing.

Yuuri opens a shy smile and nods. The Russian also raises his hand to his neck and brings his face close to Yuuri, who stands on tiptoe. Their eyes close when their lips come together in a simple kiss, but that is still perfect for both of them. Soon they pull away, and Victor finds himself stroking Yuuri's face with both hands, loving to feel those round cheeks.

Unfortunately, Mila chooses that very moment to enter the suite and shout:

"Yuuri, I want to eat breakfast !"

They move away suddenly, and Mila sees them with their faces flushed. She looks from one to the other and frowns. Yuuri serves breakfast, and Victor sits down on the table opposite her. When Yuuri sits down next to him, she is surprised and gets off the table abruptly.

"So ... what are the lovebirds hiding from me?" She asks, noting that Yuuri almost pushes out the tea she was drinking.

 _Ooops .. Maybe isn't the right time to ask that question._ _Well, whatever._

"Mila," Victor just says, massaging Yuuri's back, which is coughing a little.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She, raises her cup and drinks coffee, sounding not so sorry for them.

They quietly finish the meal, and Yuuri decides to take advantage of the dirty dishwashing to escape being questioned by Mila before it panics. But his good hearing makes him listen to their conversation.

"So…"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well, you're my dear cousin who never cared about romance after what happened to Aunt Katya ..."

"Mila ..."

From the tone of Victor's voice, Yuuri deduces that it is too serious a thing for them both.

"So I see you welcoming and helping this super cute young man and all of a sudden, they both look embarrassed when I arrived. Of course I'll want to know everything. "

"I ... I like him, Mila."

Victor's tone makes Yuuri shiver a little and he bites his lip, smilling.

"Wait ... are you serious? Oh my god, should I start planning your wedding?

That makes Victor laugh. In the kitchen, Yuuri giggles, .

"Not yet, Mila. Not yet."

That makes Yuuri freeze. After all, 'not yet' means that one day Victor intends to marry him. Yuuri finds himself wondering what it would be like to marry Victor, his Compatible Human. His Alpha. Even though it is not necessary for an Omega and an Alpha to marry, it may be good for Yuuri and Victor. A celebration especially for both of them.

"Yuuri," Victor says, making him open his eyes - when did he close them? - and turn his face, noticing the approach of the Russian, who embraces him from behind. "I'm going now."

"Do you want me to have lunch in your office?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face instinctively as he feels his nose approach his neck.

"Please," he just says, sniffing and pulling away. "I'm going now."

"See you later." Yuuri kisses him on the cheek, making him smile.

 **~ x ~**

The phone next to him rings and Victor answers.

"Yes?" He asks, knowing it's Mila on the other end of the line.

" _Miss Yang is on the line wanting to talk to you,_ " she says, and Victor smiles.

"Very well. Pass the call. "

 **...**

" _Hello?_ _Mr. Nikiforov_ ? "He listens to Isabella Yang on the other side of the line.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yang," Victor responds, leaning back in his chair and loosening his tie collar.

" _I called to find out how Yuuri is and if anything was decided on the cooking classes._ "She speaks, and he takes a deep breath, a smile on his face at the thought of his Yuuri.

"He's all right. And he's willing to give you lessons, "he responds, laughing as he squeals at the other end of the line.

" _I see._ _And when can he come to my house?_ "She asks, and Victor lets out a long sigh.

"Regarding this, Yuuri and I talked and decided that it would be best if classes were to go in my suite. So you would not have to spend on ingredients and could keep your fiancé's surprise. "Victor comments, noting that she is silent on the other end of the line.

And then…

" _So ... how about Saturdays, starting next week?_ "She asks, and Victor sees himself satisfied.

"Perfect," he replies, writing on a yellow post-it paper. "14h?"

"It _looks great to me._ "She replies lively. " _Thank you very much, Mr. Nikiforov._ _You don't know how happy I am now._ "

"It's a great pleasure to be able to help you, Miss Yang." They say good-bye and Victor hangs up the phone.

That night, Victor talks about it with Yuuri, who sees no problem at all.

 **~ x ~**

It's Sunday, the only day of the week that Victor does not have to bother with hotel management. So, there is no need for Yuuri to wake up too early. So when Victor finds himself waking up, he feels a heavy burden on his body. At first he thinks he is Makkachin, but when he notices the scent of cherry blossoms, he realizes that it is Yuuri who is sleeping on top of him, in his human form. His head is between his and her shoulder. Victor is mentally pleased to be wearing pajama bottoms so he does not have to worry about being naked again. Yuuri slowly begins to wake up, opening a long yawn and rising from Victor, surprised to see himself on top of him.

"Good morning, Victor," he says, sitting up and stretching out right away.

"Good morning, my Yuuri," Victor answers, and freezes at the sight of how he has just called him.

Yuuri looks at him with a flushed face, and a smile on his face. He looks at Makkachin, still lying in bed and has an idea.

"Hey, Victor," he says, looking back at the Russian.

"Hmmm?" The Russian, who just got out of bed, looks at him.

"You don't have to work today, do you?" Yuuri asks, seeing him nod. "I was thinking of going out with Makka in the park this afternoon, so ... Would you like to go with us?"

"Oh my God, yes. Definitely yes. "Victor responds cheerfully. "It's a date."

"What?" Yuuri asks, blushing again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for arts I did for my fanfics.**

 **~x~**

Date.

 _Date?_

Yuuri Katsuki. Omega ugly, chubby and unable to return to the things Victor gives to him.

Victor called a simple walk in the park a date.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, already getting out of bed. "I'm sorry, if you don't think ..."

"I want to." Yuuri says, still sitting on the bed and looking at him with a flushed face. "I want it to be a date."

"Great!" Victor exclaims excitedly. "I'm going to take a shower and put on one of my suits."

 _What?_

"Suits?" Yuuri asks, surprised. "Why are you going to wear a suit to walk in the park with me and Makkachin?"

Victor looks at him in surprise. At that moment, Makkachin begins to bark, making Yuuri look.

"Really?" He asks, hearing more and more barks. "But he does not have proper clothes?"

"I can not believe my dog and my boyfriend are teasing me," Victor comments, and Makkachin beats even more. "I'm hurt, Yuuri. Deadly wounded. "

"Oh? So wounded that you can no longer walk with me? Did you hear that, darling? It looks like it's just the two of us, "Yuuri says, surprised by what he said.

"Yuuri !" Victor whimpers, causing Yuuri to get up from the bed, approach him and kiss him lightly. "I'm alive!"

Yuuri begins to laugh, being embraced by the Russian.

"Okay, okay. But ... "Yuuri let go of his arms, watching him grow. "No suits. A pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a pair of sneakers is too good for a walk in the park. "

"Oh? But I wanted to take you to lunch at a fancy restaurant, to buy more things for you, to go to a movie in the theaters and then to dinner ... "Victor says, completely excited.

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri exclaims, making him shut up. "I'm sorry, but what about Makkachin? And I can't go into theaters because the volume of the sound is too loud for me. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize." Victor touches his two cheeks, kicking himself mentally for not realizing it. "What do you want to do then?"

Yuuri tilts his face lightly, biting his lower lip. Victor approaches him and kisses him again and then hugs him, feeling his breath on her neck. Already calmer, Yuuri pushes his face away, looking him with a shy smile on his face.

"Thank you," Yuuri says, kissing him on the cheek right shyly. "Hmm, I can prepare our lunch and we could have a picnic in the park, then we could leave Makka resting while we make purchases for the animals at the hotel and then we can ask to deliver dinner while we watch a movie on their living room TV ? "

 _Holy shit._ _He can do_ _**The Face**_ _._ Face tilted up, eyes large and shiny. Like Makkachin when you want to order something. He already has a cute face, but doing so is killing any kind of self-control that is still left in Victor.

"Yuuri," he says, and gets scared to see him eyes widen.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm already starting to react unconsciously for you, "Yuuri says, hiding his face with his hands.

 _Oh?_

 _Seriously,can someone be as cute as him?_

Victor then hugs him, then calms him down.

"It's okay, Yuuri," he says, stroking his hair, and smiles as he realizes that he purrs again. "Your idea is wonderful. I can't wait to spend the day with you. "

"Me too," Yuuri says, pulling away. "I'll start preparing our breakfast and lunch."

"I'll get ready then," Victor says, seeing him nod.

"If you dare to put on a suit this morning, I'll divorce you in the future," Yuuri says, giving him a kiss again and moving away from the room.

 _What did he say?_

 _Are you going to divorce in the future?_

 _So ... Yuuri plans to marry?_

 _And get divorced ..._

"Yuuuuuuuuri !" Victor whimpers, while the other laughs loudly from the kitchen.

 **~ x ~**

"With a red short-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans and sneakers, Victor approaches the kitchen where a delicious scent makes him mouth water.

"Yuuri, what do you think of the color of this shirt?" Victor asks, distracted by the buttons.

"Victor, did you forget that Ômegas are colorblind? It's in Phichit's thesis. We don't see colors like normal humans, "Yuuri says, making him widen his eyes at Yuuri, who looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I ... I did not care much about that part of the thesis. I'm sorry. "Victor then notices a strangely familiar basket on the counter.

 _His mother's favorite basket ..._

"Where did you find that basket?" He asks, approaching and touching her.

"In Makka's room. I thought ... That it would be nice to use this basket to carry our lunch. "Yuuri looks at him sheepishly, before looking down. "I'm sorry. I should not have messed it up, so I'll put it back... "

"Not. It's okay to use it, "Victor says, moving closer to him and hugging him. "It's just that I thought I'd lost it, so I just surprised myself. My mom loved to use it when we went for a picnic or even shopping. "

Victor walks away, going to the table where Yuuri serves roasted bread, scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon and coffee. When he sits down, he notices the Japanese looking at him with a flushed face.

"Do you like what you see?" He asks, putting his left elbow on the table and using his arm to support his head, winking at Yuuri, who grows redder and brighter.

"Yes," he replied. "But it's giving me a huge urge to put a mark on your neck for everyone to see that you're mine."

Victor now finds himself completely taken aback and his face so flushed that he can feel the heat coming from him. Yuuri walks away, certainly to take a shower and change clothes. Victor begins to take his breakfast, trying to calm down something that happens soon. But then, bringing the fork with eggs to his mouth, he drops it on his plate as he sees Yuuri wearing blue jeans and a dark green T-shirt that Victor remembers buying.

 _Damn it!_ _Now I want to leave a mark on his neck._

Yuuri freezes and looks at him in surprise, his face flushed. Victor groans because his mouth must have brought him back. Victor moans until he hears giggles from Yuuri, and ends up joining him in loud laughter.

 **~ x ~**

In the hotel lobby, staff and customers are surprised to see the owner of the hotel coming out wearing casual clothes and holding a large basket in his right hand and next to him, the boy who takes care of the animals holding the collar with his poodle.

And then, two weird smells grow stronger, making him approach Yuuri and look around.

"Relax, chérie. It's me and Masumi. "He listens, noticing the approach of Christophe and Masumi.

 _Wait._ _If they smell ..._

"Chris, Masumi," Yuuri says, smiling at them both.

"Congratulations, Yuuri. I would never have guessed this idiot would be your Alpha. "Chris says, smiling. "And apparently you look way better without bruises."

"Yes. Thanks to you, Mila and Victor. "Yuuri smiles, watching Makkachin approach Masumi and receive pats from him.

Then Victor finally realizes that not only does Chris know that Yuuri is an Omega, but he is also an Alpha. He remembers having been introduced to Masumi himself, and having seen an orange-brown cat in the Swiss apartment called ...

"Sumi?" He asks, seeing Masumi's gaze with a smile on his face.

"Yes. Sumi is my animal form, "he replies, standing up. "And don't worry. Our smells are just bothering you now because you're still waking up. Soon your Alpha will accept us, for there will be no risk to your Omega. "

He then turns his face a little and pulls the collar off his shirt, revealing a bite mark on his neck. A bond mark. And Victor soon understands why. Victor, Yuuri and Makka said farewell, moving away toward the hotel entrance.

Hand in hand, they walk silently through the streets to the park, where they decide to stand under a large tree. Yuuri extends to Victor Makkachin's toys for him to play with as he covers the grass with a large towel and sits on top, watching the Russian give loud laughs with a smile on his face. After all, he knows how much fun he enjoyed with his owners, it was necessary for Makkachin and for sure, Victor felt the same.

They pack sandwiches and tea Yuuri had prepared while Makka devoured a bowl of food. Victor lies down, already tired, next to Yuuri, who caresses his hair and leaves him sleepy. When he wakes up, he realizes Makka is playing with other animals, and that Yuuri ... is not there. He calms himself by seeing his clothes in front of him, next to the basket and soon deduces that Yuuri is playing with Makka in his cat form. Soon, both comes closer and Yuuri dresses himself in a public restroom, and they return to the hotel for a good shower, change of clothes and in the case of Makka, a good nap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally KuroNeko is back and with the beginning of a spin-off in my birthday collection, called KuroNeko PetHotel, where both Yuuri and Victor are animals. Part two of their date, with beautiful surprises.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

The return to the hotel was quiet for both of them and the poodle, who is in the arms of its owner. Yuuri, who is carrying the empty basket in one hand, uses the other to hold Victor's arm. Of course, again, the clerks were shocked to see their boss, known to be a serious person, is now sweaty, carrying his poodle in his arms and the purest smile on his face. And when they hear a super cute laugh, coming from the boy next to the Russian who is now being licked by Makkachin, immediately the audience is enchanted by those two men who, immersed in their own world, did not realize anything.

In the suite, Yuuri and Makkachin are going to take a shower first. Victor then prepares food and water for the poodle, and kills his thirst with a full glass of cold water. Soon the Russian starts to listen to the noise of Makka paws, which immediately attacks the bowl of water and then begins to devour their ration. Yuuri, who also comes up with a black skin-tight jeans and with the button and the zipper open, looks at Victor and smiles when the russian swallows hard.

 _Holy Shit..._

"Bathroom is free," he says, passing by and also filling a glass with iced water.

"Okay," Victor says, his throat strangely dry.

He approaches and kisses his forehead before going to take a shower. Yuuri talks to Makka and sees her going briskly to her bed, already lying down and closing her eyes. Soon they are ready to leave again. Victor wearing a black short-sleeved shirt inside a light blue jeans. Yuuri in turn wears a light gray T-shirt.

"So, do you have any idea what you need?" Victor asks, picking up his wallet, his cell phone and a peculiar pair of keys.

"Maybe some children's picture books? When I start to tell stories, a lot of animals usually come and listen to me. "Yuuri comments, making the Russian cheer up.

"I definitely want to see this," he comments, noting that Yuuri nods despite his cheeks flushed. "What else?"

"Some toys that might encourage pets to have fun, or food to be used as a reward?" Yuuri wonders, noting that he really did not think very well when he suggested shopping for the animals.

Victor takes the right index finger to his chin and tilts his face in reflection. Yuuri bites his lip, imagining that he must have made a mistake.

"What if ..." Victor starts suddenly, startling Yuuri. "What if we opened up an exclusive space for pets?"

"What?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"Like a pet hotel, where we offer the services that already exist, and some for hotel pets and others like baths, cribs, vaccinations, and shelters for pet animals and other colleagues?" Victor asked, getting enthusiastic about the idea. "Wait, I need to see Mila and Christophe first before making any decision ... Yuuri?"

Victor finally realizes that he will almost enter the elevator without Yuuri, who is frozen in the middle of the corridor, looking at him in surprise.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, frowning as he approaches him.

"Really?" Yuuri asks, his voice low.

"Really what?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Are you really going to shelter street animals?" Yuuri asks, and Victor is startled to see tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh, _Solsnikho_ . Believe me when I say yes. I always wanted to be able to help street animals, but all I could do was donate to institutions that protect animals. We can remodel all the cover of my hotel, transfer the veterinary clinic of Chris and until we can open the garden for the animals. We could have a special application for guests, where they receive photos and videos in real time. Oh my God, this is going to be awesome. "

Yuuri, who does not sketch any more reaction, realizes three very important things about Victor Nikiforov.

 _The first is that he is an incredible man._

 _The second is that he is lucky to have him as his Alpha._

 _And the third is that he finds himself completely in love with him._

Yuuri raises both hands and with them, touches Victor's face, pulling him to himself while standing on end and leaning his forehead on his.

"Do you have any idea what I'm feeling now?" He asks, eyeing him firmly. "Love."

Victor widens his eyes and feels his breath catch in his throat.

"Your words filled my heart with love, Victor. My Victor. Love for hope, love for the future, love for you. I don't feel worthy of everything you're giving me but believe me when I say I love you. "

"My Yuuri. _Solsnikho Moya._ _Dorogoy._ _Moya Lyubov,_ "Victor says, also getting excited. "You deserve everything and more. Do you know why? Because I love you too. "

They hug each other tightly, sobbing. They are crying, but they are happy. Yuuri purrs loudly, picking up the Russian's face again and kissing him lightly, which gradually becomes hotter. When they separate, panting hard, they instinctively seek comfort in each other's scent.

"Victor," Yuuri says, purring. "Thank you very much."

"I also have to thank you, Yuuri. You're giving me something that I never realized I was missing in my life. "

 _ **Love.**_

Yuuri understands. After all Victor is also giving something that was missing in his life.

 _ **Life.**_

 **~ x ~**

"Should I make any comments about the fact that you own a pink car?" Yuuri asks, raising an eyebrow at Victor.

"But _Solsnikho_ , isn't it so cute?" Victor remarks, approaching the car and hugging it.

"Victor. It's a beetle. A pink beetle. Like the one in the movie ... ah, now it makes sense. "Yuuri let out a long sigh. "All right. But I'm going to turn into a cat because I certainly can't handle the embarrassment of being inside this car. "

"What ?!" Victor growls, not liking the idea of Yuuri having to turn into a cat just because of his car.

At least he's a safe driver.

 **~ x ~**

Victor takes Yuuri to his favorite mall. Of course, photos and videos of the car on the street have already ended up on social networks. When Yuuri, in his human form, follows him into the establishment, he marvels at what he sees. Shops, people, bright lights, kiosks ...

Their first stop is in a bookstore. Yuuri is amazed at the amount of books on display. And he feels a strong sadness when he notices that he can not read any of them. Of course, Victor notices this, and grieves for him too. In the children's wing, Yuuri goes to see picture books and chooses one that he found very fluffy called _**Madolche Nights**_ . Victor, who carries four other books with him, enchants himself with the cover of the chosen book, which is a castle made of sweets.

The second stop is at a kiosk, where Victor buys chocolate ice cream for Yuuri and strawberry for himself. Yuuri implies that he chose strawberry for being pink, and Victor says that at first it was for that reason. The Japanese licks at him too, and agrees that the taste is good. Victor does the same with his, and they both laugh.

The third stop is a large department store, where at the request of Yuuri, Victor buys extra utensils to be used by him in the kitchen. Especially now that he's going to teach Ms. Yang to cook.

The fourth stop is a huge pet-shop. Victor starts talking excitedly to a female clerk about what he wants to buy, but Yuuri feels very uncomfortable there. And soon he realizes why. Several domestic animals are trapped in cages, waiting to be adopted. But…

 _"I'm sad…"_

He looks at the animals, looking for the owner of that voice. And find it. A Toy Poodle with light-brown and curly flur.

"Why are you sad?" He asks, knocking on the door of his cage.

 _"I'm sad._ _Nobody wants me._ _Hm?_ _What a strange smell for a human. "_

"Hehe, you're very cute," Yuuri says, looking into the puppy's eyes. "Now, why are you sad?"

 _"Because I'm alone._ _Do you understand me and I understand you?_ _That's weird."_

"Yes, I understand you and all the other animals," Yuuri responds, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do anything for you. What is your name?"

 _"Name?_ _I do not have._ _You are?"_

"Yuuri."

 _"Yuuri!_ _My first friend! "_

From a distance, Victor observes the Omega's interaction with that pup next to the pet-shop clerk with several animal toy bags, with a strange gleam in his eyes. He whispers something to the clerk, who nods, smiling.

When they leave the store, the clerk opens the poodle's cage and puts a navy blue collar around his neck. She gives him food and water, caressing him until he falls asleep.

With their purchases in the car, Yuuri lies down in the front seat and falls asleep with exhaustion. Victor takes the opportunity to return to the interior of the mall and return with something in his arms ...

 **~x~**

 **Oh my God! What the hell Victor did right now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finishing Vicchan's part )o)**

 **Some angst, because Victor is still making mistakes.**

 **I have nothing against places that sell pets, but still makes me thinking about it whem my father got a toy poodle for my brother (and it was me who took care of him.)**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

"Yuuri."

The black cat opens its golden eyes, waking from its nap, but freezes when the first thing it sees is the face of a small brown poodle that is sleeping beside him.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah?" He said, jumping from his seat on the seat and stuffing his claws into the leather.

"Calm down, calm down." The cat looks at the other seat and sees his alpha looking at him with a smile on his face.

Immediately Yuuri leaps toward him, grabbing him by the shirt and rising to his shoulder, shivering. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the strong smell of his alpha and calming to the point of purring and turning into a human.

Now, time to take another break. Before, Victor was with him in the form of a cat. Now he has a completely naked man sitting on his lap. Can someone blame him for having a nosebleed?

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, surprised to see blood dripping from his nose.

"I'm fine, Dorogoy. Could you wear your clothes now? Please? "Victor asks, struggling against all his strength not to advance on the omega without first talking to him about sex.

"Eh?" Yuuri then looks at him and quickly tries to get out of his lap, banging his head on the roof of the car. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Victor asks, touching his hair with both hands.

"Hmm." Yuuri nodded, his gaze finding the poodle in the passenger seat. "Why do you have a sleeping poodle here?"

"Oh! I bought it for you! I saw that you and he were talking to the Pet Store, so I thought you'd be happy to stay with him. "Victor says with a smile on his face, watching his beloved eyes widen.

"You bought it? For me? "Yuuri asks. "Why did you do that? This ... This is terrible! "

Suddenly the smile falls away from the silver-haired Russian's face, who did not expect this kind of reaction from him. Victor watches him go into the backseat of the car and dress in silence.

"I thought ..." Victor begins to say and Yuuri looks at him as he finishes putting on his shirt.

"Did you though you could 'buy' a dog for me and that I would be happy about it?" Yuuri asks, jumping out of the car. "Let me tell you something about me. I don't like places that use animal life to make money. Imagine if it was me, locked in a cage of those, waiting to be exchanged for simple papers or numbers on a machine? Because that's what I talked to him about. "

Victor is frightened to see Yuuri begin to cry and pales when he imagines him in that situation.

"But ..." He begins, running his right hand through his hair, but is interrupted.

"I know! I hate to remember, but understand that if you really want to open your pet hotel, that means a lot more than you think. I know you bought it thinking that I would be happy and I am. But the fact that you paid to give me a life hurts me a lot."

"Yuuri, please I'm so sorry. I would never want to cause you such pain. I never thought whether it was right or wrong to market animals as if they were mere objects ... Oh my God! "Victor interrupts, wide-eyed. "I can not believe I was able to do that! Yuuri, I'm a bad father to our son! "

Yuuri freezes, looking at him in surprise.

"Our ... son?" He asks, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Yes! Just like Makka is our daughter! "Victor exclaims, not understanding why his omega is behaving like this.

 _After all, is it not common for owners to treat their pets as family?_

"Makkachin is my daughter too?" Yuuri asks, shedding a tear.

"Yuu ... Yuuri! What's the problem? "Worried, the alpha touches his face, wiping the tear with a finger.

"You said that Makka and this puppy are my children," Yuuri sobbed, looking at the silver-haired Russian with a peculiar gleam in his eyes. "I am an omega. These words mean far more than your extra mind imagines. "

"Oh, Yuuri ..." Victor begins, but breaks off when he finally records what he said. "Hey!"

Yuuri, still crying, begins to laugh and hugs him.

"Vicchan."

"What?" Victor hugged him back, relieved to have soothed him.

"The name of our new puppy. Vicchan, "Yuuri says, breathing deeply the smell of his alpha. "It's a caring way to say Victor in Japanese."

"Vicchan. I liked the name, although now I'm envious. Why did not you ever use it with me? "Victor growls. "I wanted to be called that."

"Maybe ... can I call you Vitya? If it's no problem? "Yuuri asks timidly.

"Yes, please!" Victor exclaims, filling his face with kisses.

 ** **...****

With the help of hotel employees, Victor and Yuuri can carry all the things that the Russian bought into the suite. When the puppy wakes up, it takes a fright to see itself next to another poodle identical to him in appearance.

 _"Hi, I'm Makkachin."_

 _"Makkachin?"_

 _"That's right! Welcome to the family! "_

 _"Eh?"  
_  
"It's like she said it."

The puppy's ears lift when he hears that familiar voice.

 _"Yuuri! Where am I?"  
_  
"Calm, boy. This is our home. "

 _"Home? Our?_ "

"That's right," Yuuri says, taking the puppy in his arms. "Meet your older sister, Makkachin. And that's your dad, Victor. "

" _Dad? I have a dad?_ "The puppy asks when being introduced to Victor, who has just gotten out of the shower.

"Hello, Vicchan!" Victor exclaims, approaching the puppy.

 _"Vicchan?"_

"That's your name, my pup," Yuuri responds, smiling at him. "And I'm your new mama."

The puppy wags its tail excitedly, happy to have a name, a new family and a home.

"Yuuri," Victor says, chuckling at being victimized by Vicchan's licks. "Would you like to learn to read and write?"

"What? Why? "Yuuri asks, surprised.

"Because I can see how sad you were when you touched the books in the bookstore," Victor says, with a smile on his face. "I love you just the way you are and I'll be very happy to help you with that. Including, I believe that Chris, Masumi, Phichit and Mila would love to be able to help you. "

"I ... can I?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"Yuuri, you can do anything you want," Victor says, and immediately drops the puppy to save him from the leap that the omega has given him, who kisses him ardently.

"I love you, Vitya."

 **~x~**

 **Next Chapter: Cooking Lesson.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

Victor immediately puts his projects on paper. When he consults Mila, Chris, Masumi and Phichit, they receive their approval to extend the pet care services for street animals. Phichit is thrilled when he asks them to help Yuuri learn to read and write. At the same time, Yuuri continues his work as a caretaker and introduces his puppy to the other pets. He begins to study and establish maternal bonds with Makkachin and Vicchan. And then, the day of the first class with Isabella Yang arrives.

 **~ x ~**

When Isabella arrives at the hotel ten minutes before the scheduled time, she did not expect to find Yuuri waiting for her at the front desk, wearing only the gray pants and the long-sleeved white shirt of his uniform.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yang. I guess you were hoping to meet me in the suite, right? "He says, giving a shy smile. "I thought we'd better get going to the grocery store and show you how to get good products."

"Makes sense. It's happened that I cooked food with something that was not good and ended up spoiling everything. Just took one bite I spit back on the plate, "she says, embarrassed, watching Yuuri bite her bottom lip. "It was really gross."

"Let's go?" He asks, not knowing how to respond to what she just said without ending up sounding ignorant.

"Yes, yes," Isabella says, crossing her left arm with his and pulling him out of the hotel.

In the store, Yuuri soon realizes that her problem is not really to make her follow a recipe well but how to know the use of the ingredients.

"You need to always be aware of expiration dates. If you're in doubt, try to smell what you plan to use. In the case of animal-derived foods such as ham and sausage, I recommend that you fry first after two or three days of purchase. "Yuuri explains to her, who looks at him in surprise. "Today, I plan to start creating different types of sandwiches with you, because they can be fast and fun to prepare, and end up being delicious."

"Okay," she says, quite excited.

 **...**

In the suite, Yuuri puts his groceries on the kitchen counter and turns to her.

"I'm going to change clothes, so feel free to relax for a bit." he says, looking at putting his bag on the couch and nodding at him.

"Of course."

"Vicchan, Makkachin. I'm back, "Yuuri says as he opens the door to his bedroom and sees the two poodles sleeping together.

" _Mama, welcome back!_ "Makka barks, approaching him animatedly.

" _Hm? Mama?_ "Vicchan awakens and approaches too. " _Mama! I'm a good puppy!_ "

"Oh? How so? "Yuuri asks, taking off his shirt and going to the bathroom.

" _Makka-neechan taught me how to use the toilet box._ "Vicchan says, shaking his little tail.

"Already?!" He exclaims, wearing a navy blue T-shirt. "My God, I have a genius puppy! Good work too, Makka. You both deserve a reward. "

Vicchan begins to smell his used shirt, noting that there is a different odor from his mama and papa.

" _Different smell._ "The puppy says, raising his face to look at Yuuri.

"Yes, we have an important visitor now and I want the two behaved, okay?" Yuuri says, picking up his shirt and stroking his head.

 _" Woof! "_

 _" Yip! "_

Returning to the living room, he notices that Isabella is putting the phone in a holder and plugging it into the power outlet to charge the battery. She positions the holder so that the phone is turned away from them in the corner of the kitchen. Yuuri tilts his face, confused by that, but decides not to comment on anything.

"Shall we begin?" He asks, smiling shyly at her, who is encouraged to see him approach.

"Yes, sir." She teases, winking and making him giggle.

"So, let's see what we bought?" At the counter, Yuuri begins to pull out various ingredients from the shopping bags. "We have different types of breads, condiments such as mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, chicken and tuna pates, Nutella, strawberries, hams, cheeses, breaded chicken, burgers, lettuce, tomato, onion, tomato sauce, , bacon, eggs, sausages, corn, peas, salami ... "

"There's a lot stuff here," Isabella says.

"That's because I intend to make several different sandwiches with you. Sandwiches to serve as snacks, and also as dinner meals. "Yuuri responds by separating slices of loaf bread, butter, cheese and ham. "Let's start with the Ham and cheese sandwich. Watch me. "

Yuuri begins by putting butter in the loaves and cutting the cheese and ham to fit in them. He assembles the first sandwich and puts it in a sandwich maker to be toasted.

"Now try it on yourself," he says, pulling away a little to make room for her, which is a little nervous.

She tries to imitate, but ends up getting scolded him at the beginning, when she would put a lot of butter on the loaves.

"Too much butter can make bread dissolve when the sandwich it's being toasted." he says, watching her nod.

Another sandwich is ready and Isabella puts it in the sandwich maker. Yuuri puts it in the socket and waits for the sandwiches to toast. It does not take long and a delicious smell spreads through the kitchen.

With the two sandwiches ready, Yuuri divides them in the diagonal. They first eat the pieces she prepared, which were very good and end with the ones he prepared first.

"Very well." He praises her. "Now let's take care of the fries before we play."

Separating eggs, burgers, breaded chicken, bacon and different sausages, he picks up several frying pans and puts them on the stove.

"Frying can be done with butter, oil, margarine and olive oil. I'd rather use margarine for eggs and bacon, olive oil for the burgers, and oil for the chicken steaks. Well, I've seen people using only oil, and as a consequence, they can get fries with extra calories. "

Isabella watches him cooking, paying attention to what he says.

"Also, keep in mind not to overdo the amount used ..." Yuuri pauses and looks at her. "Can you understand me? I think I'm rambling too much."

"Of course I can." Isabella responds with a smile on her face, looking away from the counter where her cell phone is.

Yuuri finishes class by making her fry and make more sandwiches, especially hot dogs. That night, Victor and Mila dine on most of the sandwiches prepared while the rest Isabella takes her home. Unfortunately, it was not just the sandwiches she took that night, and the others nights after this too.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

 **[Video: Isabela Yang learning to cook sandwiches with an Asian-looking boy.]  
**  
Learning Kitchen Tricks with Chef Katsuki - Part 1

By **_Queen_Bella_**

 **…**

 **[Video: Katsuki teaches how to prepare various types of rice and noodles, and gives tips for preparing variations with the dishes.]**  
 **  
**  
Learning Kitchen Tricks with Chef Katsuki - Part 2

By **_Queen_Bella_**

 **...**

 **[Video: Katsuki teaches Isabela Yang more side dishes, and how to make good coffee, tea and juice.]**

Learning Kitchen Tricks with Chef Katsuki - Part 3

By **Queen_Bella**

...

 **[Video: Katsuki and Yang prepare cakes, mousses and puddings, also teaching other ways to prepare the recipes.]  
**  
Learning Kitchen Tricks with Chef Katsuki - Part 4

By **_Queen_Bella  
_**

 ** _SpicySweetJane_** (12 hours ago)

Oh my God, this cute little guy rocks in the kitchen!

 ** _Chef_Master_** (10 hours ago)

Who is this guy? How dare he compare us, real chefs, who works day and night to prepare perfect dishes? Wake up from your dream world, loser!

 ** _Ramsay'_** ( 10 hours ago)

I admit he's cute when he smiles, but all I see in these videos is a fool finding a chef by mimicking recipes and a woman stupid enough to fall for his tricks.

 **LyraHoemn** (8 hours ago)

I am very happy with these videos! I made a cake the way he taught it and it was delicious! For someone as clumsy as me, videos like this are a treasure. Many thanks, Chef Katsuki!

 **...**

In an almost dark room, lit only by a light from a television connected to a computer, someone watches and downloads the Isabela videos.

"Long time no see ... Yuuri."

A laugh comes out of the man's mouth sitting there, masturbating while still watching the videos.

 **~ x ~**

"Tell me you're aware of it here." Mila says, walking into the office and showing Victor her cell phone, which is playing one of the videos.

"What ..." He gets up from the chair, grabbing the device and watching with wide eyes. "Mila, see if Yuuri is with the pets and call him."

"Okay," she answers, picking up her cell phone back.

Victor picks up his laptop and opens the YouTube site in the browser, searching for the videos and watching them. Moments later, Yuuri comes up with a smile on his face.

"Vitya?" He asks, standing in the doorway.

"Come here," Victor says, making him approach with a wary look. "You allowed her to do this?"

He turns the laptop and Yuuri looks at the computer in confusion and then freezes to see himself on the screen, teaching Isabella in a video on YouTube.

"Wha ... what is this? Vitya, why ...? "Yuuri begins to speak, but is interrupted when the Russian in front of him rises from the chair.

"Why?! You're the one who has to tell me why! Why is **_my_** kitchen being displayed on YouTube without my permission? "Victor exclaims, glaring at Yuuri angrily enough to make him start shaking.

"I-I ..." The omega chokes, beginning to sob.

"Get out." Victor says, turning his back to him and running his right hand through his hair.

"Vit ..."

"Get out!" This time, he screams and punches his desk hard. "I do not want to see you anymore."

When he finally hears the door closing, Victor takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. He looks at the door, wondering if he's overdoing the way he treated him. But at the moment, he needs to resolve this situation. And for that, he picks up his cell phone and calls Isabella Yang.

"Hello, Mr. Nikiforov!" Isabella answer up at the phone excitedly.

"I need you to remove the videos from YouTube," Victor says, going straight to the point. "I don't remember being asked for permission that the classes would be filmed and posted on the internet."

"But ... Mr. Nikiforov, Yuuri is so cute and he teaches so well that I couldn't resist!" Isabella exclaims, on the other side of the line. "And the comments! Several people are commenting on how he helped them! "

"I still can't believe he allowed you to film and post it on the internet," Victor comments, beginning to read the comments from one of the videos.

"He didn't know."

Victor freezes, surprised at what he hears.

"What?"

"Mr. Nikiforov, Yuuri didn't know I was recording lessons," she says. "After all he is too shy and could refuse to be filmed."

Immediately Victor looks again at the door, shocked.

 _Oh no… He did again._

 _Yuuri._

I ... Why did I scream to him? Why didn't I listen to him?

"Mr. Nikiforov? Please I'm so sorry if I did something that bothered you both. I thought I had no problem recording and putting it on the internet, but apparently it was wrong. I'll delete the videos as soon as I hang up. "Across the line, Isabella looked really sorry.

"Do that and then we'll talk right about it."

"I understand. I just hope that my actions will not result in the cancellation of our contract. "Isabella comments and says goodbye.

Victor turns off and decides to go looking for Yuuri. He is surprised to notice Mila's absence at her table and when he opens the door to the hallway, he is startled to see another person standing there.

"What the fuck, old idiot? Here it stinks of shit. "

Blond hair, emerald green eyes, jacket with tiger prints. Your younger brother, Yuri.

 **~ x ~**

When Yuuri leaves Victor's office crying, Mila quickly approaches him, with a look of concern after hearing Victor's cry.

"I ... I'm fine," he says to her, sobbing.

Mila takes him to the suite, seated him on the couch and moving away to get a glass of water. At that moment, the dogs approach and lie down next to him. Yuuri grabs the glass and begins to drink slowly.

"Yuuri?" She says, kneeling in front of him and holding on to his trembling hand. "I know it's all a misunderstanding."

"I swear, Mila. I swear I did not know she was filming us, "Yuuri says huskily, squeezing her hand. "He wouldn't let me say anything. He just accused me of something I would never think of doing. "

"Yuuri, I need you to take a deep breath." She says, watching him fill his chest with air and let go. "That's right. Inside… and out. "

Gradually, Yuuri begins to calm down and looks at her with a tired smile on his face.

"Thank you so much," he says, receiving a smile from her.

"Don't worry. You know I love taking care of you. Now go wash your face and cool off as we'll go back and confront that idiot about what happened. "She says he's getting up to go to the bathroom to do what she suggested.

" _Mama?_ "Makkachin asks, approaching and rubbing his head on his leg.

"I'm fine, honey," Yuuri responds, bending down and hugging her.

Before even arriving at the office, the omega perceives the smell of another omega. And then when he approaches the door, ends up listening to Victor's voice and freezes.

 _"... You know that I love you from my heart, but I can not continue to pay your expenses, Yura. You stopped going to school and spent the day or locked up at home playing video games or hanging around the streets ... "_

Mila, so excited, does not realize that there is something wrong with him. She opens the door and walks into the office, leaving him behind.

 ** _Get out.._**

The alpha's voice echoes in his mind, repeating the order he gives.

 ** _I love you from my heart ..._**

He's saying that to someone else. _Another omega._

 ** _Get out._**

And Yuuri does that. Leaving everything behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

"Yurachka!" Mila exclaims, entering the office and interrupting their conversation.

"What ... Let go of me, Witch!" The boy screams as he stands up in the air.

" Nyet, nyet. I know you love being lifted by me." She says with loud laughter.

"I told you to let me go!" Yuri exclaims, squirming before being thrown to the ground by her. "I hate you, Baba!"

"Apparently your little mouth is still dirty. It's not right, little Yuri... Ah, yes! Yuuuuri! "Mila exclaims, turning and approaching the door.

"Yuuri is here?" Victor asks, relieved and determined to apologize.

"I'm here, you idiots!" Yuri gets up from the floor, massaging his back.

"Not you," Victor says, imagining their surprise.

"Victor?" Mila returns to the office carrying the uniform of the hotel belonging to Yuuri. "He's not here, but ..."

Victor freezes, not wishing for this.

"These clothes ..." Yuri begins to say, frowning. "Why do they smell ..."

"Shit." Victor slides his right hand into his hair. "We'll talk later. I need to find Yuuri. "

"Are you really getting old? I'm here! "Yuri exclaims furiously.

"Not you. My Yuuri. "Victor walks past them and leaves the office.

 ** **~ x ~****

Isabella regrets having to delete the videos on YouTube, but she does what Victor requested her. She is aware that she has made a mistake that could crash her plans for her wedding, which is in two weeks time. She loved the lessons with Yuuri, because thanks to him, she does not make so many mistakes in the kitchen now and can be a better wife for him.

And then, minutes after the videos have been deleted, her Twitter posts begin to emerge asking why they're gone or why she erased then from youtube. With a long sigh, she decides to post about it.

 _'I really regret having to delete the videos from the cooking classes I received, but I made a stupid mistake and now I'm paying for it. I apologize to those who enjoyed the videos and the people I ended up hurting.'_ _  
_  
More and more comments come up in the post, criticizing her for deleting the videos or for making that mistake. Many people ask for the return of the videos and then 4 links from another video streaming site come up. Isabella panics when realizing that they were the videos of her and asks for them to be deleted. Instead, you end up getting several more links from different sites. Some are even porn sites.

"Oh, no," she says, wide-eyed.

 ** **~ x ~****

 ** **Roman National Library of the Crispino Family - Italy****

Michele Crispino frowns when receiving notifications from the _**SMOL**_ (Social Media Omega Lawbreakers) program. It began with four YouTube videos bearing the name Katsuki in the title of cooking videos involving Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese omega feline registered in the special archives of the library. Initially, the videos appear to be harmless despite breaking the law prohibiting the participation of an omega in its human form. The videos were posted to an account that appears to be from the girl who also appears in the videos.

Hours later, the videos are deleted, to his relief. _At least the Library does not need to intervene this time_ , he thinks and gets scared when several other notifications appear, where videos and more videos on different pages start to emerge from nowhere. Now that seems to be a problem, and a very big one.

"What's the matter, Mickey?" Sara Crispino, Michele's twin, asks as she approaches him.

"Katsuki cooking videos are circulating on the internet," he says, hacking the servers of the sites.

"Yuuri? Wow, what a nostalgic name! "She exclaims excitedly. "But what's the deal, if it's just cooking videos?"

"Someone is posting copies of the videos on different sites. Including pornographic ones, after the first ones were erased from YouTube. "Michele responds, smiling as she discovers the address of the computer responsible for making this distribution.

"This is terrible!" Sara exclaims in surprise. "I do not believe Yuuri has agreed to accept filming. He's too shy and has what happened in the past. "

"Look at this," Michele says, showing something on the computer screen to her, making her eyes widen.

"It's him." she says, serious. "What's Yuuri's location in his latest update?"

"New York. Working as a pet caretaker at the Ladunav hotel. "Michele responds after opening his file. "Sounds like something he still do."

"Then buy tickets and we'll pack, dear brother. We have work to do. "Sara says, teasing at her badge on her blouse and walking away from her brother. "I'll call Emil and tell him we're leaving."

Sara laughs as she sees his brother's cheeks flush with the mention of his alpha, Emil Nekola, who works as a bodyguard for the omega twins of the Crispino family and is a Interpol Special Agent.

 ** **~ x ~****

"Hey, Grandma." Yuri says, frowning. "What the hell is going on?"

"There's an employee of ours who is quite special. He's someone I hired after seeing him taming rabid animals using only words. I'm talking about birds, dogs and even fish. His name is Yuuri Katsuki and I believe Vitya fell in love with him. "Mila replies, lively.

"That's fucking disgusting."

 ** **~ x ~****

"Makka! Vicchan! "Victor calls the two poodles, desperate.

The dogs come running toward him, immediately whining after noticing that their favorite human is not there.

"I know it sounds crazy, but please help me find Yuuri!" Victor asks, his face sweaty and breathless.

The poodles do not waste time and leave the suite through the open door, smelling everything they find in search of their mama. They both take Victor up the stairs, down to the ground floor and into the gardens, starting to bark at the realization that the heavy rain keeps them from moving on and smelling it

" _Mama !_ "

 ** **~ x ~****

 _Is cold. But there's no problem._ __

 _It's dark. But there's no problem._ __

 _It is very noisy. But there's no problem._ __

 _I do not know where else to go. But there's no problem._ __

 _I'm sad. I'm alone. But there's no problem. Do you want to know why?_ __

 _Because nobody really cares about me._


	14. Chapter 14

**So... someone unexpected goes to the rescue. And no, they still don't talk but hey, at least he's safe.**

 **Poetry is mine.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

 _ **He said he loves me.**_ _But ... he also said to another omega that he also loves him._ _I do not know what to think anymore._

 _It's difficult._ _I can feel my mind became clouded._ _I can feel my heart to be more and more shattered. Little by Little._ _**It hurts**_ _._

 _ **What should I do now?**_ Go _back to the streets, like before? Wandering everywhere to search for food, Water and a place to rest?_ _Do I still work at the hotel, or not any more? Can I still see again my animal friends? I hope my successor is good enough to them._

 _ **I'm scared**_ _of being alone._ _I got used to having my alpha, Mila, Makkachin, Vicchan, Chris, Masumi, Phichit by my side, and now,_ _ **I have no one else**_ _._

 _Maybe I'd better_ _ **give up my**_ _**useless human form**_ _and try to live like a cat._ _Until I die… alone..._

…

 _Little by little, silence takes over_

 _From the cold and lonely night that follows_

 _No one is here to hear me scream_

 _There are no stars to guide me_

 _The sky gives me fear, there is no light_

 _I can barely see around me_

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _Unless waiting for something to happen_

 _A miracle, maybe, but not with me._

 _Miracles do not happen, not with me_

 _They are just foolish dreams of a person_

 _Who has lost all hope of this life_

 _I close my eyes, breathing deeply_

 _Getting ready for what awaits me_

 _Waiting, whatever it may be_

 _The true destiny of this foolish person_

 _If only someone could appear_

 _Or even a light, even if it is weak_

 _But, what am I thinking? It's impossible_

 _They are just foolish dreams of this foolish person._

 **...**

"Yuuri!"

 _"Mama!"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Mama, come back to us!"_

"Yuuri, where are you?"

 _"Mama!"_

 _"Do not leave us, Mama."_

 _"Daddy's crying, why?"_

 _"Mama, please!"_

 _"Yuuri, please do not leave me either, I need you."_

 _"Mama!"_

 _"Mama, I love you!"_

 **...**

 _My puppies._ _My dear puppies._ _My alpha._ _Vitya._ _I don't want to be a nuisance any more._ _I don't want to cause any problems any more._ _Even though it hurts to have to lose everything I have gotten thanks to all of you._ _Now it's just memories. And later, it will be nothing._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 **...**

 _"I'm sorry."_

Yuri Plisetsky hears a thin, non-human voice, mewing hoarsely. Soon he finds a black cat all wet because of the rain, lying there as if he cares nothing more. He soon recognizes him as the black cat from Victor's Instagram photo from weeks ago, and widens his eyes.

"Omega?" He says, approaching and noticing the slight scent identical to his brother.

 _Shit, he's supposed to be the Omega they're looking for._ _What kind of feeling is this, emanating from him?_

"Hey!" The emerald green-eyed blond boy crouches, getting wet from the rain. "Damn, he's not answering me."

Yuri tries a little more, but the cat just lies there, like it's waiting for his death. He doesn't see with other choice and decides to turn into his animal form, which is a golden and white kitten with light green eyes.

"Meoow," he does, nudging the black cat with his muzzle.

 _"Hm?_ _Who is it?"_

 _"Are you the other Yuuri?" My brother's omega? "_

 _"Brother?"_

 _"Victor 'Baldie' Nikiforov."_

 _"I did not know that Vitya has a brother._ _I'm Yuuri. "_

 _"No way!_ _You're going to have to change your name! "_

 _"And why is that supposed to happen?"_

 _"Because my name is Yuri and I can only have one Yuri around here."_

 _"Are you talking about me?_ _Because I'm older than you've been working at this hotel for quite some time. "_

 _"Dream on, stupid black cat ... Hey, are you close to enter your heat?"_

 _"I guess so?"_

 _"You're an idiot?!_ _Staying all this time in the rain near your heat?_ _Your puppies and my shitty brother are looking for you like crazy. "_

 _"I ... I can not go back to my human form._ _My mind is a mess. "_

 _"At least let me take you to the suite._ _Then you and my stupid brother can talk a lot. "_

 _"Please. Take me to my dogs. I need then right now."_

 **...**

With the black cat in his arms, Yuri picks up his cell phone and calls his older brother.

 _"Yura, I'm sorry, but ..."_

"I found your cat black, stupid old man. Bring the dogs to the suite right now or I will kick you with my knife shoes. "

 _"What do you mean, Yura?_ _How do you know I'm looking for a black cat? And knife shoes? You mean the ice skaters boots I bought last year... "_

"Shut the fuck up and meet us in your suite. Come quick, because he was in the rain and now is shaking because of the cold. "

 _"It's all right._ _I'll ask Chris to take a look at him later. "_

 **~ x ~**

Victor immediately places a wet cloth with warm water around the black cat. He keeps changing the towel, watering them in a bowl of water while waiting for the cat to stop shaking.

"He's presenting 4 or 5 of the 10 stages of an omega's drop." Chris says, after Masumi passed on to him the conversation he had with Yuuri. "What happened, Victor? Does this have to do with the various videos circulating on the internet with Yuuri giving cooking lessons to a woman? "

"What do you mean, different videos? She should have deleted the YouTube videos. "Victor says, getting angry and scaring Yuuri.

"Shit, he's having a panic attack! That's no good, "Masumi says, looking at the poodles. "Makka, Vicchan. Your Mama needs help. "

The poodles approach Yuuri, lying around him and licking him, as they talk to the omega.

"Victor, what did you do?" Christophe asks, glancing at his best friend coldly.

"I, so ... I thought Yuuri knew about the videos?" Victor says, pale and nervous. "I ended up yelling at him and accusing him of allowing the videos to be recorded and posted on Internet."

"You accused him? Not listening to what he had to say? "Chris asks, glaring at him. "I expected more from you, Victor."

" _Meooooown!_ "Yuuri's hoarse mewing shut them up.

"Victor, pay close attention. Yuuri is beginning to show signs of pre-heat in addition to the drop. His health is at stake if he continues to drop because he can die. "Masumi shakes his head, watching the Russian Alfa become even more pale. "You should know about this…"

Yuuri meows again, gritting his teeth at Masumi with a hiss, who lets out a sigh.

"Alright, let's leave you alone with your puppies." He tells Yuuri first and then look at Chris, nodding.

"What? Hey! "Victor exclaims as he gets pushed by the vet and his partner out of the room.

Yuuri watches the scene with tired eyes and when they leave, he closes then and lies his head in the hair of Vicchan.

 _"Mama, get better soon."_

 _"It's all right now, Mama._ _Sleep._ _Me and Vicchan are here to take care of you. "_

 _"Thank you, my puppies._ _I love you."_

 _I guess… a miracle did happened to me._

 _Maybe I also did misunderstood that time, if the other omega, Yuri, is his brother._

 _Maybe… there's a little hope?_

 _But I still need to talk with him. To fix this. To understand what really happened._


	15. Chapter 15

**Where we know a little more about Victor's past.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

"What happened?" Phichit exclaims, arriving at the office where Victor, Yuri, Christophe and Masumi are already present. "Where's Yuuri?"

"Yuuri was found in a drop stage and relapsed into his feline form, on the outside of the hotel grounds, drenched by rain," Chris replies, making the Thai omega's eyes widen.

"What state is he in?" He asks, frowning.

"He's between the fifth and sixth. He is aware of himself but can not return to human form. "Yuri responds, to everyone's surprise.

"You're an omega," Phichit says, surprised. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuri Plisetsky Nikiforov and I'm that idiot's younger brother there." The blond-haired boy points at Victor.

"That can't be true. An omega can only give birth to omega. If you're his brother, then he should be an omega or you should be an alpha or a normal human. "Phichit says, looking at Victor.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asks, also looking at the alpha, his face wrinkled.

"I believe this is a subject to be discussed only between the two of you. Our focus at the moment must be Yuuri. "Christophe says, sighing. "First, I'd like you to explain what really happened, Victor."

"Videos of Yuuri teaching a young woman to cook came up on the internet. It's late, the videos have been deleted from YouTube, but the videos have resurfaced on other streaming pages. "Masumi begins, folding his arms and looking at his partner.

"And you, Victor, driven by stress and anger, cash in on the poor omega, blaming you for the existence of the videos."

"Yes. Then I talked to Isabella Yang, the girl who appears in the video, and she told me Yuuri did not know anything. "Victor looks down in embarrassment. "I ... I told him to leave and I did not want to see him anymore."

"You bastard! Son of a bitch! "Phichit screams, scaring everyone with his swearing.

"Don't talk like that about my mother." The alpha growls, looking at the Thai omega with hatred, but this one ignores him.

"Do you have any idea what Yuuri's mind interpreted after you accused him ?!" Phichit continues, panting. "You didn't want it anymore! That you were kicking him out of your hotel! "

"Wait a minute," Yuri interrupts. "This happened before our conversation in your office, right?"

"Yes?" Victor says, confused.

"Do you remember what you told me before the old lady messed up?" He asks the Russian alpha, putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

"I said ... Oh no!" Victor exclaims, growing paler.

"Yeah, he must have overheard," Yuri concludes, kicking the floor.

"Heard what?" Phichit asks, a cold expression on his face.

"Do you imagine, omegas, after being victimized by the fury of your alphas and listening to him ordering them to 'leave' and 'did not want to see them any more'? He listened shortly after to another unknown omega that he loves him?" two other omegas look at him in surprise.

"Nikiforov." Phichit approaches and slaps his face. "Congratulations. Consider yourself a dead man. "

"Wait, I kind of helped the cat figured that out!" Yuri exclaims, not wanting to see 'his brother' in that state.

"You ... did you create a bond with Yuuri?" Masumi asks, surprised.

"Yes, it was the only choice I found to make him respond to me." The Russian boy takes a deep breath.

"And you're well? In becoming his and his brother's kitten? "Phichit asks, also surprised.

"What ?!" Victor asks, but is ignored by others.

"I don1t know if he's going to accept my bond, as it was. But if he wants to become my Mama, I'll take it, "Yuri says, looking earnestly at Victor. "Even if it means having that old man there be like my Daddy."

"And what now? What can we do to help solve Yuuri's situation on the internet? "Christophe asks, returning them to the opening topic of the conversation.

"I will consult my lawyers and the police along with Miss Yang and Yuuri. But since there was no crime, I do not think it is very successful. "The Russian alpha says, head down.

"I'm getting in touch with my partner, Seung-Gil. He's a hacker who works as a security system programmer. "Phichit says, fingering his cell phone and frowning. "Isabella Yang posted a new video on the videos with Yuuri."

Immediately all 4 come to him to watch such a video.

...

 _"My name is Isabella Yang and I own this channel._ _I came here to talk about the videos I posted where I get cooking classes. "She says, nervous and red-eyed._ _"I would first like to apologize to him for filming and posting without his knowledge and consent._ _I was just so impressed by his abilities and the ease with which he explained that I thought other people should also have the opportunity to learn how to cook better._ _I deleted the videos because I was notified of my error, but I was in shock when links and more links of the same videos on other sites began to appear on my twitter._ _I'm here to beg for the people who used the videos that delete these videos from the websites and your computers._ _It's being humiliating for me to see my family, my friends, and people I don't even know about commenting on videos on porn sites._ _If the videos are still on the internet by the end of the day, tomorrow morning I will be taking impressions of the comments on my twitter and on these sites to the police._ _And that's it."_

The video ends and Phichit lowers the cell phone, then looks at Victor.

"Me and you are going to join her to find out who's put the other videos up and take them off the air," he says, getting a nod from him.

"I'll examine Yuuri's health physically," Chris decides, looking at his omega with a smile on his face.

"I'll try to talk to him and make him get better from the drop." Masumi says, giving a wink to his alpha.

"Tell him, please." Victor asks Masumi. "Please tell everything that's happening to him and that I'm really sorry about what I did."

"You can leave it to me, Victor." Masumi says, looking now at the omega with blond hair. "After talking to Victor, I ask you to return to the bedroom, after all Yuuri may want to complete the bond with you."

"I know," Yuri says, releasing a long sigh.

...

"So I'm not your brother," Yuri comments, walking into the office just behind Victor.

"Technically, yes. But not by blood. "Victor answers, opening a cupboard and taking him a bottle of vodka and a glass.

He approaches his desk and fills the glass halfway, drinking everything at once.

"15 years ago our mother was raped by a co-worker and eventually became pregnant. My father did not accept such humiliation and separated from her, forcing me to go with him because I was his successor in the family business. Of course I kept in touch with her, helping her whenever she could with the pregnancy, but she ended up aborting spontaneously. She suddenly disappeared and I only heard when I discovered that she was hospitalized, very sick. That was 7 years ago. It was that day that I saw you for the first time and she made me promise to take care of you after she died, because you were quite special to her. "Victor explains, pouring more vodka into the glass.

Talking about his mother is difficult. Especially in the last days of her struggle against the disease that killed her. But before Victor picks up the glass to drink the liquid, Yuri picks it up and tosses the contents into the bathroom sink.

"A glass is enough for you, old fool. Take the rest of the day off. Take a shower and go to bed. "Yuri picks up the bottle and holds it in the closet along with the glass. "Use your free time to think about what you are doing to yourself and try to talk to someone. Or rather, let it down with your partner, who refuses to accept him having the same name as me.

Victor finds himself laughing and decides to do it himself. He just waits for Yuuri to forgive him for all he did.

 _I miss you._

 _Of your laughter, of your voice, of your eyes, of your hugs and kisses._

 ** _~x ~_**

 ** _Notes: Victor's mother knew about the transformation. Victor did not know because he was too busy. Next chapter: Finally these idiots will talk!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

"And that's what happened," Masumi says, in his cat form and lying with Yuuri, Makkachin and Vicchan.

" _That's bad!_ _Papa should not have accused Mama!_ "Vicchan growls, angry.

" _I think Papa has been very stressed these past few days._ _He hardly slept these nights._ "Makka laments, sighing.

Yuuri knows. After all, how many times did he watch the alpha on his laptop and his cell phone in the middle of the night. He tried sometimes to make him go sleep with him and even tried to seduce him, but Victor didn't even pay attention. That's why he was making more energetic foods to keep him from fainting.

With half-closed eyes, Yuuri begins to ponder about this. Amidst his anxious mind, he is examined by Christophe, who takes a deep breath, relieved that he has nothing but the drop.

 **...**

Yuuri wakes up with fingers sliding on his hair. He looks up, and see his alpha looking at him sadly.

"Forgive me, Yuuri." He starts talking, his voice hoarse. "I know nothing justifies how I treated you and the mistakes I made today. I ... I'm getting very stressed. It's Leroy and Yang's wedding, the projects to adapt the hotel, the hotel management, my younger brother who I discovered to be an omega, the videos that are still on the internet ... it's being too much for me, but it's all my fault because I wanted to do everything at the same time. "

Tears stream from his face, and fall on the head of the black cat, who does not look away from him.

"Yuri, or Yura, my younger brother, told me to talk with you, so I'll tell you everything. About my demanding father who only thought about business and teach me that I need to do everything alone, about my dear mother, who was raped, abandoned by him, lost the baby and died of a serious illness. About Yura, who he only got to meet on the hospital where his mother was dying, and did not know if he was her own child or an adopted son, since in his documents, her name is the mother line and the father's part is blank. About his life as Yura's guardian after her death, and about himself. "

And Victor talks, for long and long hours, in his dark room. He cries again when he speaks of his mother and laughs at the things he has done in high school. Yuuri most of the time just watches him, sometimes wagging his tail or licking the hand that continues to smooth his flur. In the end, the Russian alpha falls asleep, feeling lighter after so many tears shed.

 **...**

Victor wakes up slowly, lying on the bed and with his head on top of something really nice. He begins to listen to a melody, which becomes familiar as delicate fingers slide into his hair. He raises his face and realizes he's in Yuuri's lap. Under normal circumstances here would be another pause, because Yuuri has the most glorious hips and thighs and the alpha was lying just above those. But this time there will be none of it.

Yuuri, whose face is stained with tears and red eyes. Yuuri, who is watching him with a sad smile on his face.

"Yuuri, forgive me ..." Victor begins, but stops when he is embraced by trembling hands.

"Vitya," Yuuri says, moving away and touching his face to make his alpha look at him. "Ohayo."

"Yuuri ..." Victor looks at him in surprise. "You…"

"It hurt too much." The omega says, making him flinch. "Especially when you told me to leave. I thought ... you were just mad at me but then I heard you saying that you love another omega. It made me feel like I was _**abandoned**_ , but it was much worse than the other times. My families, my animal friends, my baby. It _**hurt**_ a lot, right here in my heart. My mind kept insisting on repeating your voice, sending me out to _**doubt**_ what your words really meant. I was very _**scared**_ I could not be with you and my puppies. Of being _**alone**_ . It was the second time I had a drop in that level, the first when I realized that I was raped while I was in heat. "

Victor opens his mouth to speak, but the omega shakes his head.

"Now it's my turn, Vitya. I need to get it out now, or I will not be able to get a chance. "The alpha nods and Yuuri takes a deep breath. "I realized that you were working too hard and I felt guilty for putting the weight of my expectations in you and not realizing that you would do everything at once, something that clearly isn't doing you good and could make you faint and go stop at the hospital. Now, could you imagine how I felt when I saw the person I love so much nearly killing myself overworking? And don't tell me it's not, because it is. And I may not be able to do anything to help you, because I don't know. I don't know anything. The only thing I can do is suggest is that you ask for help. Hire someone to help you in the wedding, someone else to help you with the modifications of the hotel. You have money for it. Don't try to carry this whole weight on your back. Ask for help. You are not alone."

 _ **You are not alone.**_

Victor hugs him again, understanding what he is saying.

 _Maybe he's right._ _Maybe it's time to ask for help._

"There's one more thing you can do, yes." The alpha says, breathing in the scent of his omega. "You can stay by my side. Helping me, watching me, loving me. "

"Until you decide you don't need me anymore." Yuuri slides his fingers into his alpha's hair, smelling it as well.

"Never. I'll always want you, Yuuri, "Victor says, pulling away and touching his face. "Forever."

"I love you, Vitya. Please, never forget that. "Yuuri approaches and kisses him on the mouth.

"Maybe I will not forget if you remind me every morning when we wake up and night before bed." Victor smiles after the kiss, watching his omega giggle.

"Baka." Yuuri teases him, kissing him again. "My idiot."

"Yuuuuuuri!" Victor exclaims, kissing him again.

"Wait, Vitya," the omega says, his face suddenly becoming red. "I still need to talk about something very important with you."

"What, my Yuuri?" Victor asks, frowning at being interrupted.

"It's about my heat," Yuuri says timidly. "It probably should happen two days after Isabella's wedding."

"That ..." The Russian alpha begins to say, surprised.

"That means I'll go into heat like an omega without a bonded partner again, so ..." The omega's face flushes even more, and he's very edgy.

"So ...?" Victor repeats, wondering what he meant.

"So ... could you have sex with me and bite me before it starts?" Yuuri asks, startling his alpha.

"Yuuri, are you sure?" He asks, touching his cheek with his right hand.

"I have." nodding quickly, the omega begins to purr at the touch of his alpha. "I need to have your mark on my neck, or I may run the risk of not being yours anymore."

"You're scared," Victor says, kissing him on the cheek. "Because of what happened in the past."

"Yes, I am." Nodding again, Yuuri returns to slide his fingers into the hair of his alpha. "I want you, Alpha. I need you, behind my neck and inside me. "

"It's okay, my omega," Victor says, hugging him. "You're going to have me. Slowly. Deeply. And especially with all the love and affection you deserve. "

 _Yuuri feels ... loved._ _Happy._ _Complete._

And with a burning kiss in his mouth, he surrenders completely to his alpha.


	17. Chapter 17

**So, here's another one. This needs to be here because it's their start with sex, the way Victor shows his care teaching Yuuri to use of safewords, and their aftercare, even if they couldn't finish what they wanted to do.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

They begin slowly, with Yuuri sliding his hands over the alpha's body, which is still wearing the clothes from the previous day and which are now quite dented.

"Know me. Know every corner of my body. Take all the time you need, "Victor instructed, leaning against the head of the bed, his back propped up on pillows and open legs, a little upright to give a complete view of himself to the omega. "When you're ready, start taking off my clothes."

Yuuri nods, breathing deeply and continuing to touch Victor on the stomach, hips and legs. Seeing that man allow himself to be seen, touched, appreciated in this way makes him shiver through his body. He's giving Yuuri the power to do whatever he wants. He is entrusting his whole body from head to toe.

Raising his hands, the omega touches him between his legs, surprising him.

"What is it?" Yuuri asks, his cheeks flushed.

"Nothing." Victor smiles, winking at him.

Yuuri continues to rise, sliding his hands across the fabric of the white shirt until he reaches the first button to be unbuttoned, which is the third of the shirt. One by one, the shirt is being opened and shows the alpha's large chest and his belly. With both hands, he pulls the rest of the shirt from inside his pants and pulls it out of his alpha's body completely. The omega leans close to him, between his opened legs, to kiss and touch his face and neck.

"You're incredible, my Yuuri," Victor says, looking at him with half-closed eyes and dilated pupils.

"I love you, Vitya. I love you so much it's driving me crazy. "Yuuri whispers, feeling the alpha shiver in his arms.

With his hands, he begins to unbutton Victor's belt and pants, where it is possible to see erection evident in his navy blue underwear. The silver-haired Russian leans up with his hands and raises his hips, nodding as he watches his omega looking at him before slowly pulling his pants off and throwing him on the floor to be together with his shirt.

Yuuri's instincts alert him that he is wearing too many clothes and starts undressing, removing his T-shirt, but is frightened when Victor touches his arm.

"You do not have to, Yuuri," he says seriously.

"I know." The omega smiles shyly. "But I want to."

Releasing him, Victor watches him take off his shorts and stand naked between his legs. His heart starts beating hard to appreciate the healthy body of his omega, loving his fluffy tummy and also the fact that he is also excited. It is a divine vision that makes him so glad for being alive.

"I ... can I touch you again?" Yuuri asks, waking him up from his trance.

"Please," Victor begs, barely audible.

The alpha thought Yuuri was planning to use his hands again, but is surprised when he stands and sits on his legs, pressing the two erections together. Victor is embarrassed by the sound he lets out because of it. Yuuri touches his cheek.

"Touch me," he implores, panting, at the same time he moves his hips. "Please touch me."

"I will, but before that I want to establish special words with you, for your safety," Victor says, looking at him with surprise. "You do not see colors, which is a shame, but pay close attention to what I'm going to say now. Green, Yellow and Red. Green means that you are well at continuing what we are doing. Yellow means that we should stop what we are doing to see what is wrong and discuss whether we can continue or not is red, we should stop immediately if you don't like what I'm doing or panic. You're understanding me?"

"I think so," Yuuri says, tilting his face with a smile. "Thank you so much for prioritizing what I feel."

"I'll always cherish you, Yuuri." Victor responds, seriously. " How are you feeling?"

"Am I all right?" The omega responds, confused.

"Safe words, Yuuri." The alpha says, chuckling.

"Oh!" Yuuri blushes when he realized what he meant. "Green?"

"Very well." The alpha reaches down his neck, shoulders, stopping on his chest and touching his nipples, making him utter a delicious moan. "Yuuri?"

"Green." The omega responds, holding his alphas shoulders and moving his own hips.

More moans echo through the room due to their continuous movement and Victor touches him at the waist until he decides to grab his ass cheeks strongly. That makes Yuuri freeze and widen his eyes, which scares the alpha.

"Yellow." Victor releases him immediately, feeling him begin to shake.

"Yuuri?" The alpha looks at him, worried that he's not doing anything stupid.

Yuuri hugs him, resting his face on Victor's neck and breathing deeply into his scent. Slowly the scare passes and he suddenly finds himself tired.

"I'm sorry, Vitya," Yuuri says. "My body remembered when 'he' grabbed me like that."

"It's okay, Yuuri. It's just that I got enchanted by your natural Eros and I got carried away, "Victor says, massaging him on his back.

"Eros?" Yuuri asks, not recognizing the word.

"Eros is a word of Greek origin that represents sexual love." Victor responds with a smile on his face.

"You're saying I have it? Even though I was raped and aborted my baby? "Yuuri asks, his lips trembling.

"You have, my Yuuri. If not, my body wouldn't have that kind of reaction. Only you can make me like this. "the alpha says, wiping tears-wet cheeks beginning to fall from his eyes. "Oh, Yuuri. My dear, precious, lovely Yuuri. It's all right. No one else will ever be able to hurt you. Do you know why? "

Yuuri shakes his head, feeling his throat closing with a sob.

"Because you're going to be even stronger than you already are. Because I will go to great lengths to make you the happiest person in the world. Because I, Mila, Chris, Masumi, Phichit and certainly many others out there will always always be by your side, protecting you ... "

"Vitya, if I have only your love and the love of my pups, I will be the happiest person in the world. Never forget that again. "Yuuri kisses him and walks away. "Bathroom?"

"Please! I can't take it anymore. "Yuuri stands up and reaches out for him.

"Together." he says, smiling as he sees the alpha catch him and get up from the bed.

In the shower, the two masturbate while taking a shower together, one washing the hair and the body of the other as they exchange kisses and giggles.

Victor sits down at the table, watching Yuuri prepare breakfast for them.

"In fact, Yura told me he had to create a bond with you to help you." Victor says, and Yuuri looks at him in surprise.

"Yes." The omega responds, getting serious. "Would it be any problem for me to adopt him as my pup?"

"No. I admit that this does make me more relieved, since Yura became independent very early on. Do you know those things about rebellious adolescence? He was very early and the cause of this was the death of our mother and I deduce now that the fact that he is an omega also left him very confused. Maybe that's why he loves things related to tigers, leopards and lions. "Victor says, causing Yuuri to laugh as he serves the food.

"A kid who wanted to be an adult too early, so he didn't have to give more work to his only known family member alive." He says, sitting down at the table and starting to eat. "Makes sense."

"Yuuri?" The alpha asks, startled as a tear trickles down his face.

"I'm happy, Vitya. I believed I had lost everything yesterday. You, my pups, my home here. "Yuuri says, taking it in his hand and squeezing it.

Victor smiles, feeling his heart fill with love for that cute young man, that he has the joy of being able to say that he is his beloved one. _His omega._


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

Victor talks to Mila, Chris, Masumi, Phichit and Yuri in the office, asking for help in dealing with the situation of the hotel and videos. Isabela arrives quite nervous, crying and begging for the Yuuri's forgiveness Yuuri, who tries to calm her down. Phichit tells them that his partner is waiting for him at the reception and picks him up.

"Seung-Gil!" He exclaims, embracing the expressionless man who touches his hair and leaves them messy.

But before he could complain and make a beak, he froze at the familiar odor of two omelets.

"Well well. If it's not Phichit Chulanont. "Sara Crispino says, shaking her long brown hair and approaching along with her brother and an alpha.

"Sara Crispino," Phichit says, taking a deep breath. "Of course you would discover the mess involving Yuuri."

"Sara, you're still an omega without a partner." Michele complains, furious with her twin sister.

"Leave me alone, Michele!" Sara exclaims, drawing the attention of the people around them.

"I think ... that should be okay." Phichit lets out a sigh as he sees the two omegas beginning to argue. "You two, we have to go soon. Victor and the others are waiting for us, "Phichit says, clinging to his partner and pulling him toward the elevators and lifting his cell phone, typing a message.

 **Me (Right Now)**

 _Sara, Michele and an Alpha are here to talk about videos with Yuuri._

 **Masumi (Now)**

 _You can let me tell you._ _Let them know about Yang_

"By the way ..." Phichit starts, getting into the elevator with the other 4 right behind him. "The video girl, Isabella Yang, is here too."

"Good to know," Sara says, smiling. "But who is Victor?"

"Yuuri's alpha and owner of this hotel," Phichit says, making the other omegas look at him with surprise.

"Yuuri found his alpha! I'm so happy for him! "She exclaims excitedly.

Michele opens a smile, also pleased by his omega colleague, who has already suffered a lot and is about to receive more shocking news.

 **...**

"Yuuri!" Sara exclaims, throwing herself at the boy.

"It's been a long time, Sara," he replied, surprised. "Michele."

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, surprised to see the scene.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry Vitya. She is Sara Crispino, and he is her twin brother, Michele. They are family lawyers who regulate everything about omegas in the Crispino Library. Which means they are my lawyers, even though I consider them more as friends. "Yuuri explains to his alpha, being held again by Sara, who cooes at him.

"Hello, Masumi. Mr. Giacometti, "Michele says, noting who else is in the room until he looks at Yuri Plisetsky. "You…"

"My pup," Yuuri interrupts, scaring them. "He's my pup and that's it."

But Sara was not looking at the boy but at Mila, who looks at her in surprise.

"Sara?" Michele asks, wondering about his sister's silence.

"Mila's awakening!" Masumi says, surprised. "That means…"

"Yura, grabs Mila and take her to the suite." Yuuri tells the boy and then looks at Michele. "I'm sorry, Michele. I promise to take good care of her. "

"I trust you." he says, looking at the Japanese omega seriously.

When the four leave the office, Isabella looks around.

"What just happened here?" She asks, making everyone look.

The right answer would be to say that Mila is awakening her alpha side because of the presence of the one that will become her omega, Sara. But Isabella Yang is a normal human, who should be ignorant of the existences of omegas according to the laws of the Library.

"There is a rumor that this hotel can make you find your soulmate." Phichit says, to the surprise of others. "As happened to Victor and Yuuri, for example."

"It is true! I met my beloved Masumi here! "Chris exclaims, hugging his partner aside and laying his face on his shoulder.

"Oh." Isabella just says, but her bright eyes not only say she believed it but also like that sort of thing.

"Wouldn't it be better to get back to the subject that matters most now?" The alpha in a black suit with dark blond hair and beard says, alongside Michele Crispino.

"I agree, Emil." The Italian omega says, sitting on the couch next to Phichit, "First I'd like to know the story behind Yuuri's videos."

"It's my fault," Isabella says, lowering her head. "I marveled at how easily he has to teach me and how to handle things in the kitchen. Soon on the market, several people stopped what they were doing to pay attention to what he was saying and I decided to film to review his classes in But I realized that these videos could help other people around the world so I decided to put it on YouTube, I swear I did not expect something so bizarre to happen because of me. "

"Richard Klein," Seung-Gil says, watching his partner's eyes widen.

"That shitty bastard!" Phichit exclaims angrily.

Victor, who listens to everything in silence, frowns at him.

"Richard Klein is a psychopath, kidnapper, rapist and serial killer still wanted by New York police and considered one of the most wanted people in the United States." The alpha named Emil says, seriously. "He's the man who raped Yuuri Katsuki 8 years ago and his involvement with the videos tells us he wants to get back in touch with Katsuki."

"Oh my God!" Isabella exclaims, shocked by what she hears.

"What did you just said?!" Victor stands up, feeling bad about what he hears.

"We have been looking for him since the rape was notified by Chulanont and the Library, with the help of Interpol, took over the case. But this man has been hiding from us so far until now because he made the mistake of having posted the videos on various websites that store the computer data used by the accounts that were created just for that. "Michele says looking at the Russian alpha seriously.

"What now?" Masumi asks, worried about the Japanese omega.

"It's now that we are sure it is him, we will prepare for when we have him in our hands, he will be denounced, tried and legally convicted." Michele responds, nodding to Victor.

 _Legally._ By the laws of the system responsible for the omegas.

"I'm counting on you to let me aware of everything," Victor says, bringing his right hand to his face. "What about the videos? Can we do something with them right now? "

"We can hack and force the videos out of the air at the moment, but that would not only cause more videos to be posted, but also it would alert Klein to the possibility of being behind him." Seung-Gil replies, seriously. "But nothing prevents us from playing around with his computer."

"Very well. Masumi, Chris and Phichit, wait here for me to talk to you about other things. Mr. Crispino, allow me to host you at my hotel at no cost as a way of thanking you for everything you are doing for my Yuuri. And Miss Yang, I will accompany you to the entrance of my hotel. "

"Forgive me, Lord Nikiforov. I did not expect things to go that way. "Isabella says, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Miss Yang. Try to focus on your marriage now, "Victor says, beside her. "Yuuri will be fine. He's not alone."

 **...**

When Victor returns to the office, he sees the three of them drinking water and decides to drink a little too.

"Victor?"

Sighing, he sits on his own table, to Chris's surprise that he has not seen him like this since his mother's death.

"Me and Yuuri talked a lot," he begins, ducking his head to hide his memory-colored face from what happened after the conversation and takes a deep breath. "He told me not to try to do everything myself. So, please, help me. "

The three look at him in surprise. _And then…_

"Finally!" Christophe exclaims, smiling.

"What do you need, Victor?" Masumi asks, laughing.

"Next week is Isabella's wedding and she wants the banquet to be here at the hotel thanks to Yuuri. I was planning to use Japanese and Russian decorations, but I spent days and days looking for Japanese objects to use over the internet but I'm having a hard time differentiating them from objects from other cultures like Chinese and Korean." he says with a sigh.

"I know a couple who can help you with that. They own an antique shop and have a space dedicated to each asian country, especially Japan, which is where they are from. "Masumi says, surprising him. "The store is called Ice Castle Antique and the owners are the Yuuko couple and Takeshi Nishigori."

"Do you mind helping me handle this?" Victor asks, looking at him seriously.

"With pleasure," Masumi says, smiling.

"If it's a banquet, you have to have enough food," Chris comments, watching the Russian alpha nod.

"Yuuri will take care of this, but I wish he would not do it all by himself."

"Oh! I know of others who would love to be able to help! "Phichit exclaims, smiling. "One is called Minako Okukawa, a specialist in Japanese cuisine and the other one is Georgi Popovich, one of the chefs of the famous restaurant Carabosse. If I need to, I also know some guys who are looking for a job and would be perfect to be waiters. "

Victor looks at him in surprise, not expecting such an answer. _How does he know so many people?_

"Now, Mon Cher, what do you need to renovate the hotel?" Chris asks, tilting his face at him.

"An architect," Victor answers, sliding his hand through his hair. "If possible an architect with experience working on setting up pet shops."

"Well, you just needed to ask!" Chris exclaims, scaring him. "Leo of la Iglesia. Architect responsible for the best pet shop in Los Angeles according to sites on animals. And I've seen his work, so I know he's perfect to work with you. "

Victor realizes that Yuuri was right. _Victor is not alone anymore._ Now things seem to be going better than he expected.


	19. Chapter 19

**It's ending. OMG, I'm gonna cry again.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

The week is passing so fast that Victor does not even notice. Yuri, now called Yura not to confuse with his Yuuri, moves to the hotel and spends much more time daily with the older omega, accompanying him with the pets, the other omegas and even in the kitchen, where the boy shows that he has talent. Yuuri, after talking to Victor, decides to teach him everything he knows about cooking.

Visiting Ice Castle Antique with Yuuri and Masumi turns out to be a magical experience for the Alpha. Talking to Yuuko Nishigori and putting the proposal to rent her decoration objects, she graciously accepts and asks to visit the place and see what he has acquired from Russian objects.

Leo de la Iglesia is shocked when Victor and Chris visit him to talk about the expansions of the hotel. Immediately they realize that he is an alpha still to be awakened and Leo feels honored to be able to work on a project like theirs, already starting to write notes in his notebook while visiting the hotel soon after their conversation.

When Victor reveals to Yuuri that he was going to meet Minako Okukawa and Georgi Popovich, the omega looks at him in surprise and asks to go along. Victor thinks it's to see their work but then ...

They arrive at the little Japanese restaurant that belongs to her. The woman, who was waiting for Victor, looks at them in shock.

"Yuuri-kun?"

"Long time no see, Minako-sensei." The omega says, shedding a tear.

"Do you ... know each other?" Victor asks, surprised to see the woman hug her omega.

"She is a close friend of my second family, from where I got my last name." Yuuri responds, looking around the restaurant, which is with some clients. "And it was she who taught me how to cook when she noticed my interest and she knows about my other side."

"Yuuri-kun, who is this Ikemen there?" She asks, making his cheeks flushed.

"My boyfriend," he replies, realizing that the Russian alpha is blushing too.

When Minako listens to them, she immediately accepts their proposal, eager to see how much her beloved pupil has grown as a person and as a cook, especially after what she saw in the videos that appeared on the internet. She serves them one of their dishes, and everyone laughs when Victor exclaims 'vkusno' after giving the first bite.

When they meet Chef Popovich, he recognizes Yuuri by the videos and reveals that he has realized his great talent and admires the way he moves in the kitchen, making the omega blush. Victor talks about the banquet and the Chef accepts, declaring that he is excited to be able to cook with someone so interesting.

With the numbers of the two cooks on his cell phone, Victor looks at his omega in his cat form, lying in his lap tiredly and purring when Victor scratches him.

 **...**

 **Me (5 minutes ago)**

 _I would like to ask you two to..._

 **Minako (3 minutes ago)**

 _Of course!_ _You can leave it to me._

 **Georgi (2 minutes ago)**

 _With pleasure._

 **~ x ~**

That afternoon is ending so weird for Yuuri. Soon after telling a story for the pets, Yura approaches and puts the collars in Makka and Vicchan, talking with the poodles.

"Hey! Katsudon! "The boy says, making the older omega roll his eyes and pout for not being referred to as Mama by him.

"What is it, _Koneko-chan,_ " he says, teasing him back.

"Your stupid alpha wants you there in his suite. And about the mutts they're going to be with me tonight, "he says, approaching and hugging him. "Thank you for making that happy idiot."

"Yura, the next time you call your siblings mutt again, you're going to be grounded." The older omega warns him, looking at him seriously.

"Okay, okay," Yuri says, pulling away from him and pulling away with the two poodles.

Confused, Yuuri heads into the suite after saying goodbye to the pets. When he opens the door, he is startled to see several candles lit in the living room and in the kitchen.

"Okaeri, Moya Lyubov," Victor says in the kitchen, wearing one of his favorite robes.

"Vitya?" Yuuri asks, starting to feel breathless.

"Could you please go take a shower and wear the clothes I left for you in the bathroom." The alpha asks, approaching him and pushing him toward the bathroom.

Yuuri undresses and begins to take a shower. He washes his hair, eager to know what his Vitya has in mind to ask Yura to stay with their kids. He cleans himself and dresses, realizing that his pants are very skin tight, and his shirt is quite comfortable. He ... he feels good in these clothes. And that thought makes his cheeks flushed.

If looking in the mirror over the sink where Victor leaves his beauty products. He looks at himself and frowns, not liking his appearance with the clothes he's wearing right now. From the pants on his uniform lying on the floor, he picks up his cell phone (a simple device to be used only for calls and messages.) And sends a message to Phichit.

 **Me (3 Minute ago)**

 _Peach, help!_

 _I really need help!_

 _I want to look beautiful for my alpha._ _What kind of products should I use and where?_

 _ **[Photo of products Victor uses]**_

 **Shitty Peach (3 Minute ago)**

 _Omg!_ _Okay, pay attention to me and do what I tell. I need a photo to see if like the result…_

 **Me (1 Minute ago)**

 _ **[Photo of Yuuri]**_

 **Shitty Peach (Right now)**

 _Good job! Go get your Alpha, boy!_

 **...**

When Yuuri leaves the bathroom, Victor is seated and in front of him, the table is full of dishes that the omega recognizes as Japanese and Russians, definitely from Minako and Georgi. The alpha looks at him in surprise, for he did not expect to see him with hair back, lips shining, and perfume that surely belongs to him.

"I-Is it bad?" Yuuri asks, timidly.

"No," Victor responds, getting up to go up to him and kiss him. "You are divinely beautiful, _Dorogoy_ ."

"Vityaaaaaa!" The omega hugs him, glad for the compliment he received.

"Shall we eat?" Victor approaches slowly and reaches for him.

"Come on." With a shy smile on his face, Yuuri grabs his hand and sits in the table right in front of his alpha.

They begin to eat in silence, enjoying the songs that Victor puts to play. Yuuri looks around, enjoying the romantic mood in which he finds himself and looks at his alpha.

"This is a date, isn't it?" He asks, still with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Victor answers, looking at him with a smile as well. "I was very upset by what happened between us and wanted to get you out, just the two of us. But as we are about the time of the wedding, I could not go far from the hotel for long. So I decided to bring the meeting to us. Are you enjoying, my Yuu?"

"I'm loving it. Thank you, Vitya" Yuuri responds, making him breathe relieved.

"So let's finish eating. Then I want to dance with you and finally I want you to have sex with me. "Yuuri's face is completely red with what he says.

"I don't think ..." He starts, stuttering but keeps quiet when the alpha takes him in the hand.

"No, _Moya Lyubov._ I want you inside me, "Victor says, surprising him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I want you to feel pleasure with me in any way you want. "Victor responds, seriously.

They finish eating and get up from the table, going to the living room where Victor had moved away the furniture to make room for them to dance. Embraced, they dance slowly to the sound of romantic songs. Until Yuuri decides he can't take it anymore and grabs him in the face, kissing him. Victor laughs but surrenders to him, moaning at the feel of his lips on him.

Slowly, they begin undressing, leaving clothes down the hall and down the hallway until they reach their bedroom, which is also under candlelight, and there is a glass of lubricant and a box of condoms beside the pillow.

"Vitya?" Yuuri asks, looking at his excited alpha. "This is amazing."

"You deserve the world, my Yuu. And if it's up to me, the world will be at your feet." Victor responds, kissing him on the forehead.

"Nah. The world is too much for me. I just need you to love me like this. "The omega slips his hands over the alpha's body, his face serious. "Only you."

 **...**

If a lot of profanity echoes through the suite the next morning by I angry young omega, they're too tired to notice.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

 _Today is the big day._ Isabella had offered invitations to Yuuri and Victor, but as they both could not attend because of their chores for the banquet, they gave the invitations to Michele and his alpha, Emil. It was all part of the plan to watch over Isabella and arrest Richard Klein if he shows up. Of course Isabella explained to her fiancé and the families about what was happening, so it's all set. Seung-Gil is currently in his hotel room preparing to erase the server videos from all the sites whose SMOL program the Crispino family found.

The ceremony is going very well. The bride's father takes her to her future husband, the priest blesses them, they exchange vows of eternal love, wedding rings and kiss each other. Outside, as the newlyweds and guests head for the hotel, someone grabs the bride's arm.

"Where is he?!"

"Hey!" Isabella exclaims, pulling his arm out of his hand.

"Where's Yuuri ?!" The man in front of her, with messy black hair, beard and loose clothing, asks.

"Yuuri?" JJ asks, placed between the bride and the man.

"You ..." Isabella decides to take a chance. "Richard Klein ?!"

This catches the man by surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Richard says, getting angry because his plans were being messed up.

"You !" Isabella screams, drawing the attention of the other guests. "You're to blame for making that mess with the videos ! And you raped that poor boy! "

"What are you talking about, Bitch? What he and I had was consensual and I want him back." Richard Klein says, though he is turning pale and furious as he notices several people approaching and pointing at him as they whisper to each other.

"And as for the other boys you kidnapped, raped and killed as well?" Emil asks, pinning him from behind.

"What ?!" Richard exclaimed, trying to get rid of him. "Who are you? What do you think you are doing?"

"Richard Klein, I'm Interpol Special Agent Emil Nekola. You're arrested for kidnapping, private jail, abuse and murder. "

"What ?!" It's the last thing he exclaims before being thrown to the back of a black car, getting between the Agent and Michele Crispino, who sends a message to Seung-Gil.

Isabella begins to breathe deeply, trying to calm down. JJ hugs her from behind, kissing her on the right cheek.

 _They should be fine now._ They can't believe the bastard really appeared to them like this.

 **~ x ~**

"Yuuri," Victor says, smiling to see that almost everything is ready for the banquet.

"Victor? What's the problem? "The omega asks, surprised to see his beloved there.

"We got him." the alpha only says, watching him widen his eyes. "Do you want to come with me?"

Yuuri looks at Minako, Georgi and the ready dishes, before returning to his alpha and nodding.

"I'll be back soon," Yuuri says, removing the apron from himself and leaving the kitchen next to Victor.

 **...**

"Yuuri?" Richard Klein asks, getting excited as the japanese omega walks into the room. "My love! It's good to see you again! "

Yuuri looks at the man, handcuffed and immobilized by Emil. _It's him._ The bastard responsible for his nightmares. A firm hand on his back gives him the assurance that he is safe there, and he looks at his alpha with a smile on his face, grateful for what he is doing.

"Who are you, fucker? Get away from my Yuuri! "Richard exclaims as he notices the happy and loving mood between them.

"He is much more than you can ever dream to be." Yuuri responds, looking coldly at him. "He is a lot more man than you are, much more skilled and competent than you are, much smarter than you are, much richer than you are, much nicer than you are, much more extra than you are..."

"Hey!" Victor exclaims. "I told you not to implicate me anymmmmff!"

Victor is interrupted when he is grabbed and pulled by the tie by the omega, who kisses him ardently.

"You fucker… after everything I did for you ..." Richard tries to scream, but his voice is muffled by the whistles, howls and cries of Sara, Phichit, Masumi and Chris.

Yuuri let him loose, pushing his alpha from himself with his finger on his forehead and a broad grin on his face.

"He is the man who became the owner of my body, my heart and my soul. I am his and he is mine. I love him ... "And this time he is interrupted by Victor, who kisses him.

"And I love him, just as my body, my heart and my soul also belong to him." The alpha says, smiling at the sight of his beloved's flushed face.

Michele cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Now let's start the trial under the laws protecting the Crispino Library omegas." Sara says, getting serious. "Judges of the Library: Sara Crispino and Michele Crispino. Victim: Yuuri Katsuki. Defendant: Richard Klein. Prosecution: Rape and Abuse.

"Omegas?" Richard asks, confused.

"Ômegas do Júri: Phichit Chulanont and Masumi Hoffmann. Alphonse: Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti, Seung-Gil Lee and Emil Nekoka while Sara puts a cloth in Klein's mouth so he will not say anything else. "Emil continues, standing behind Richard. "Victim's verdict."

" _**Guilty.**_ " Yuuri says, watching his abuser coldly.

"Verdict from the Library," Emil says, looking at the twins Crispino at his side.

" _**Guilty.**_ "They both say at the same time.

"Verdict of the Jury."

" _**Guilty.**_ "

" _**Guilty.**_ "

" _**Guilty.**_ "

" _**Guilty.**_ "

"Sentence to the defendant," Emil declares, grabbing him by the throat.

"Death."

"Death."

"An eye for an eye," Yuuri says, interrupting them. "A Tooth for a tooth. An Evil for an evil. "

"Does the Library agree with the sentence?" Emil asked, feeling the man shaking in his hands.

"Yes." The Crispino twins say, with a smile on their face.

"So be it." The Interpol Agent takes Richard Klein away, to a very special place.

 **...**

 _It's over._ The videos have been deleted successfully and Richard Klein goes to a place where he will suffer everything he did with his victims. Victor takes Yuuri to the suite, where he hugs him with the puppies and tries to console him, who is crying with relief at last because his abuser is finally getting what he deserves...

 **~ x ~**

The banquet hall is beautiful. Victor, Masumi and the Nishigori couple did a great job of filling the place with pictures, plants, lamps, and various other decorative objects. The guests are enjoying the place, the food and the service of the waiters who are always willing to attend to their requests. In a corner, wearing a black suit and a wine tie Victor had bought for him and poking himself a lot because he still felt uncomfortable wearing Armani, he takes a deep breath and takes his hand to his pocket, where something very important to him is there, waiting for the right moment. He finds himself starting to get anxious.

 _Deep breathes. In, and out. C'mon, Yuuri. You can do it._

"There you are, Yuuri! Isabella is looking for you. "He listens and sees Phichit approaching with a plate of Katsudon-Piroshki in his hand.

"Eh? Why? "I ask him, at the same time wondering if there was anything wrong with the food.

But Phichit only pulls him into the middle of the hall, where Isabella Leroy stands next to her husband, wearing a beautiful long white kimono-style dress with flowery print and holding the bouquet of white flowers in her arms.

"Yuuri!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "I know I made a mistake filming and uploading videos the cooking classes to YouTube, so I want you to accept this as my apology from the bottom of my heart."

And, to his surprise, she gives him the bouquet of flowers.

 _The bride's bouquet._ _This can only mean…_

Yuuri turns to Victor, who looks at him with a smile on his face before his eyes widen as he kneels down in front of him.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last chapter, with only the epilogue to properly finish this history. I'm crying again.**

 **Since they were in America with no plans to go to Russia, they will use their rings in their left hand.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

 _"Yuuri!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "I know I made a mistake filming and uploading videos the cooking classes to YouTube, so I want you to accept this as my apology from the bottom of my heart."_

 _And, to his surprise, she gives him the bouquet of flowers._

 _The bride's bouquet. This can only mean…_

 _Yuuri turns to Victor, who looks at him with a smile on his face before his eyes widen as he kneels down in front of him._

...

Silence. Everyone in the room is silent and the music stops. _Silence._

"Before. I was a lost man. I was wandering the streets, eating leftovers that were dumped in the trash, sleeping in damp, dark, and even noisy places. I was raped and nothing gave me joy to live except the love I have for animals. Even though I had no education, I was fortunate enough to be hired to work as a caretaker of the animals of the guests of this hotel and then I met you. You gave me warmth when I was cold. You gave me hope when I was lost. You gave me love, when I did not know if I could really love. You gave me everything, when I had nothing. "Yuuri takes a deep breath, not holding back the tears that fall from his eyes, and taking a small dark box out of his pocket, opening it and lifting it toward him, revealing a pair of silvery alliances . "I've never seen the need to buy anything for myself before, but when I saw these rings, I had to buy them because I want a real bond with you. A bond that unites us with body, heart and soul. A bond that even if is foolishly judged by others, will only leave us ever more united Stronger. So, Victor Ladunavich Nikiforov, will you marry me? "

He holds his breath, not taking his eyes off his alpha. His heart beats so hard in his chest that it hurts. _How much time has passed?_ _Seconds?_ _Minutes?_ _Hours?_ _Why is he taking so long?_ _Does it means ... that he's being rejected?_ _In front of all these people?_ _Did he make a mistake ..._

"Oh, Yuuri. My Yuuri, "Victor says, shedding a tear and, to everyone's shock, he also kneels. "Before you, I was a machine. I worked, worked and worked. I was a lonely man, who had only company for years a lovely poodle. It was scary. But then, I finally met you and at first I was attracted by your mysterious air, after all you made my poodle like you more than me. Then I fell in love with your eyes, your smile and your body. I saw myself in an enchanted world, where I can smile and do what I want because you accept me not as a rich man or as a prestigious hotel owner, but as Victor. Only Victor. And that makes me the happiest man in the world. So, Yuuri Katsuki, is that enough to tell you that I want to marry you, yes, if you want to marry me? "

"Holy shit," Yuuri whispers, wide-eyed as he sees the alpha also with a box like his, with two gold rings.

Victor starts to laugh, followed by other people around them. Yuuri's face is completely red, ashamed to have said such thing in the midst of so many people.

"Congratulations on the engagement!" Phichit exclaims, after they put the rings in their left hands. "Everyone, my friend is getting married!"

At the sound of the applause and tears of the people around them, they kiss. Yuuri apologizes for having interrupted the celebration of the couple and the banquet continues after all this. Yuuri smiles as he watches the new couples who mysteriously met here at the hotel, such as Mila and Sara, Leo de la Iglesia and one of the waiters named Guang-Hong Ji, Yura and another waiter named Otabek Altin. Being that the Chinese waiter is an omega and the other awakens as an alpha. Curiously, the other three waiters are of Japanese descent called Kenjiro Minami, Yuuri Omiki and Hikaru Fujiwara.

 **~ x ~**

Two days later, Yuuri wakes up and begins to feel the effects of the beginning of his heat. He is completely sweaty, his sight is getting blurry and mostly, he feels a heat on his body, especially between his legs. With a smile on his face, he touches behind his neck, where the mark left by his alpha begins to release a different smell than before. He gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom, feeling the smell of his alpha that is apparently on his cell phone from what he sees in the semi-open door.

He takes a shower, and uses his fingers to prepare himself a little. As he emerges from the shower, he picks up one of his alpha's worn shirts and dresses it, feeling more comfortable and secure by being involved with his alphas scent. The shirt covers him up above his knees and leaves his neck quite exposed. He walks out of the bathroom and goes into the kitchen, smiling to see Victor shut up and look at him with surprise.

 _Danger: Omega smelling deliciously and rolling his hips while wearing just one of his shirts!_

"I'm sorry, Mila," he says, swallowing. "My beloved omega need me right now."

He finishes the call the moment he hear his cousin laughs, turns off the device and throws it on the couch, before heading to the room where his dear Yuu waits for him. After days of great pleasure, the omega appears with a new bite mark in the neck and the alpha also presents one in the same place. Of course underneath their clothes there are many other marks scattered over their bodies.

Victor, because of the marriage of Isabella and JJ, finds himself enchanted with Japan. Many of the objects used in the decoration ended up being bought by him or Isabella after the party. With Yuuri's birthday approaching, his alpha is preparing a big surprise for him, which is a trip to Hasetsu and lodging at the onsen of the Katsuki family, the first family to adopt and accept both forms of it. Yuuri, when he discovers, embraces him and cries in emotion, because he misses that family a lot.

Their marriage is simple, among the most important people in their lives. At the banquet, saying that he should not break the tradition set by couple, Masumi hands Christophe a white envelope with a smile, which looks at him in surprise and opens it right there, removing some ultrasound images.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a father!" He exclaims, hugging and kissing his omega while the others clap their hands.

For normal humans, it was decided to say that ultrasounds belong to Masumi's sister, who had agreed to help them have a baby.

 **~ x ~**

Preparing dinner, Yuuri again hums the same melody as ever. Victor, who has always been curious to know what music is that is so important to him but has never seen the need to ask before, decides that it does not cost anything to ask now.

"Yuu?" He calls him from the sofa?

"Yes, Vitya?" The omega asks, tilting his face to his alpha.

"Can I know which song is the one you're humming?" The alpha asks, astounding.

"I started listening to this song before coming to work here. I used to go to this CD store every day to listen to different types of music. Until I found this strange cd and when I put the headphones on, I came to listen to this song. The name is Stammi Vicino, and it means Stay Close to Me according to a girl who worked there and was always watching me. "Yuuri responds timidly. "But I just started humming it that morning, you know?"

"You mean ... from the beginning, you were asking me to stay close to you?" Victor asks, getting up and going to him.

"Maybe." The omega responds, feeling himself being hugged from behind and shivering as he feels the laughter of his alpha in his neck.

"I love you, Yuu."

"I love you too, Vitya."

"Stay close to me, to the end." They both say, at the same time and kissing next.


	22. Epilogue

**Madolche Nights is a Yu-Gi-Oh card. Check out Madolche to see all the deck cards. It was my main deck years ago, but someone accidentally disposet it with some of my stuff. Oh, I cried. Because it was a real badass deck.**

 **Did you guys know I posted a photo from 3 of my cats in my twitter? I love then so much!**

 **In AO3 version of this chapter, there's 2 sex scenes as an extra bonus.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

 **6 years later**

"Once upon a time, there's an enchanted kingdom filled with sweets. There, we can find the Queen, the Princess, the Knight, the Maid, the Butler, the Witch, the Messenger, the Teacher, the Nun, the Angel and the super cute pets.

The day starts early in the chateau, with the princess receiving etiquette lessons with the teacher, something she finds very annoying. On that day, the Messenger receives an invitation from the Queen and they both talk about a party, not knowing that the Witch was listening to everything. Apparently, it's the Knight's birthday, and the Queen is planning a party.

Immediately the Witch interrupts the Princess's tea break to give the information. The Princess, who likes the Knight, decides to use the chance to confess her love to him. The party happens and the Knight, after receiving the blessings of the Nun and the Angel, ends up dancing waltz with the Princess, who in the end confesses to him and he accepts. In the end, they end up having a daughter and live happily ever after. End."

Yuuri Nikiforov closes the book, smiling while running his fingers through the title, **Madolche Nights** . The omega, now 28 years old, reaches for his huge belly, where he is expecting twins from his husband.

Today, Hotel Ladunav is a reference in the rescue, treatment, education and care of several animals that are then offered free of charge to those who want to have a pet. The omegas, in their animal form, help maintain control over how pets are treated by their new family.

In addition, omegas from various parts of the world gather at the hotel to talk and eat Yuuri's food, which has returned to making videos on Youtube and has written several cookbooks.

Otabek, Guang-Hong, Hikaru and Yuuto now work from time to time as hotel waiters. Mila is on vacation in Italy with Sara and Phichit takes over her job temporarily with the help of Victor and Yuuri. Speaking of his mate, he's still an idiot who loves his family, his friends and his hotel.

A month later, at a hospital specializing in omegas, Yuuri gives birth to a couple. Anastasia, with silver hair and Chihaya, with black hair. And even facing obstacles in life, they also lived happily ever after.

 **~ End ~**

 **Extra: Records of Omegas by the Cripino Library**

Entry: 00X9

Name: BARANOSKAYA, LILIA

Species: FOX

Nationality: RUSSIA

Date of birth:

Alfa: FELTSMAN, YAKOV

...

Entry: 00X2

Name: BIN, CAO

Species: BOAR

Nationality: CHINESE

Date of birth:

Alpha:

...

Entry: 00X9

Name: CHULANONT, PHICHIT

Species: HAMSTER

Nationality: THAI

Date of Birth: 30/04 / XXXX

Alpha: LEE, SEUNG-GIL

...

Entry: 00X0

Name: CIALDINI, CELESTINO

Species: EAGLE

Nationality: ITALIAN

Date of birth:

Alfa: OKUKAWA, MINAKO

...

Entry: 00X3

Name: CRISPINO, MICHELE

Species: RABBIT

Nationality: ITALIAN

Date of Birth: 13/09 / XXXX

Alpha: NEKOLA, EMIL

...

Entry: 00X7

Name: CRISPINO, SARA

Species: RABBIT

Italian nationality

Date of Birth: 13/09 / XXXX

Alfa: BABICHEVA, MILA

...

Entry: 00X1

Name: HOFFMAN, MASUMI

Species: CAT

Nationality: AMERICAN

Date of birth:

Alpha: GIACOMETTI, CHRISTOPHE

...

Entry: 00X8

First name: JI, GUANG-HONG

Species: Dog

Nationality: CHINESE

Date of Birth: 07/01 / XXXX

Alfa: DE LA IGLESIA, LEO

Entry: 00X1

Name: KARPISEK, JOSEF

Species: BEAR

Nationality:

Date of birth:

Alpha:

...

Entry: 00X2

Name: KATSUKI, YUURI

Species: CAT

Nationality: JAPAN

Date of Birth: 29/11 / XXXX

Alfa: NIKIFOROV, VICTOR

...

Entry: 00X7

Name: PLISETSKY, YURI

Species: CAT

Nationality: RUSSIAN

Date of Birth: 01/03 / XXXX

Alpha: ALTIN, OTABEK


End file.
